


A Quiet Place

by Schizopath0305



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bonding, Eventual Smut, Exams, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feelings, Fights, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Growing Up, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, School, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizopath0305/pseuds/Schizopath0305
Summary: “Wow, I really don’t think we’d get along. That was my first impression of him. Well, not that that’s changed...” Alec tries to balance his school life with home, and the whirlwind that is Magnus Bane.Magnus Bane has been labelled as a delinquent and lives up to the rumours, but all he wants is to be a normal high school student, and maybe try and get his long time crush Alec Lightwood to go out with him.Final exams, siblings and love all make up to be an interesting year at Alicante High for Alec and Magnus.





	1. Fresh Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody and Welcome to my Latest Fanfic! I haven't written anything in a while, as I have been enjoying my holidays travelling, but now I have started University and inspiration struck me like a bolt of lightning. Please enjoy this MALEC piece, because I just adore MALEC with every part of my soul! Do forgive me if the spellings are not what you're used to: I am British and have used the English spellings. The character descriptions are based on the ones portrayed in the show (such as Alec having hazel eyes instead of blue). Anyway, enough waffling. I hope you enjoy the beginning of this series and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> COPYRIGHT: All rights reserved for Cassandra Clare and the producers of 'Shadowhunters' at FreeForm.

Small puffs of soft white clouds decorate the vast blue sky. The golden sun glows brightly, as students wander in varying speeds towards the front of Alicante High. Some rush with hastened speed, clearly young, naive first years wanting to impress by being early. Others dawdle, knowing the way of the school and how to dodge the system, with their uniforms only just presentable.

  Alec Lightwood rubs his tired eyes and unleashes a mighty yawn. Alec loves to learn and has always been a model student, with good grades, perfect attendance and a well-known reputation amongst students and staff. However, he is more of a name passed around now and then, he has very few friends, and they are due to his siblings. He often wonders if other people would hate being a ghost on the wind, but Alec enjoys it. He likes his privacy and being an unknown face in a large crowd works fine with him.

  “That’s a big yawn,” a familiar voice echoes in his tired ears. “Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” All Alec does is hum in answer, not being fully awake yet. He glances sideways and just catches his adopted brother’s quirked eyebrow, before rolling his own eyes.

  “Umm, about three hours... I think?” He says fighting back another yawn, as tears run down onto his cheeks, which he’s quick to brush away.

  “Whoa! What were you doing?” Jace asks loudly, causing Alec’s head to thump. Jace has always been the same: loud, good-looking, athletic. His mother passed away when he was young and his father died in a fire when he was ten, and then had been adopted by the Lightwoods due to their father’s being old friends. With a history full of tragedy, Jace had gone through some rough times in his early teenage years, getting into fights and whatnot, but he’d always joke how Alec had pulled him back onto the right path. Best friends and brothers, Jace and Alec had a bond like no other.

  “Not much. Reading,” Alec responds, slowly making his way towards the school.

  “Hmm, you really are into your books, aren’t you?” Jace jokes sarcastically, but Alec doesn’t catch on due to his fatigue.

  “I’d say I’m average, but my younger siblings were being annoying at home.”

  “Oh,” Jace comments before realising what Alec had just said and his empathy turns to frustration. “Wait, what? How were we being annoying and what’s that got to do with anything?”

  “Only everything. There’s always something going on with you lot, like you and Clary, or Izzy and Simon, or Max and school, so I have no time to myself. Which isn’t always a bad thing; I love you guys with everything I have. It’s just sometimes, I’d like to sit quietly and read, and by the time you all settle down it’s already late and I get carried away.”

  Jace casts his multicoloured eyes to the floor and has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, I’ll try to be more considerate in the future, especially with exams coming up- Whoa!”

  Alec and Jace skid to a stop as a figure stumbles out of the bushes in front of them. Light scuff marks and leaves adorn their body, but with a few brushes they all vanish or drop onto the floor. The person turns around and Alec feels his breath hitch. Despite the obvious read mark on their chin, which will no doubt be a lovely purple bruise in a few days, their face is perfect. Beautiful caramel skin and rich, dark hair, makes their chocolate brown eyes stand out. Alec feels a blush beginning to creep up onto his cheeks but before his face and turn as red as a tomato, the beautiful face turns away and heads towards the school building, and Alec can’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

  “Whoa, Bane? Did he get into another fight again? Looks like he’s hurt.” Jace commentates from beside Alec. He has an empathetic look on his face, having been in his fair share of fights, but Alec knows that Jace doesn’t really like Bane, despite the two of them having never spoken. Alec doesn’t know Bane’s first name, but it seems that everyone calls him ‘Bane’ even the teachers. Jace had once said it was because he is the bane of their existence.

  “I heard he got surrounded by ten delinquents at the station the other day and sent them all to the hospital. Wonder if it’s true...” Jace continues as the pair follows Bane’s lead up to the main building.

  “You’re turning into Izzy with all this gossiping,” Alec retorts, not really caring if Bane is a violent delinquent or not.

  “Oh!”

  “Hm?”

  “If it’s that noisy at home, why don’t you go to a café or something?” Jace offers, trying to help Alec find somewhere he can read in peace.

  “Nah, costs money,” Alec answers. Money isn’t an issue for the Lightwoods; just that Alec doesn’t particularly want to spend any at a café.

  “Then what about at the park? They have benches and stuff, right?”

  “That’s fine on a warm summer’s day, but if it’s raining or windy or snowing, then it’s a pain.”

  “Um, then... oh! Right, the library! There’s a huge one right next door to our school. That place was made for reading!” Jace triumphantly exclaims.

  “Too big and too many people. Makes it hard to concentrate.” Alec winces inwardly as he hears Jace sigh in defeat. “See? Told you it isn’t easy.”

  “You’re just too picky brother.”

  The ringing of the warning bell tells the boys to hurry up and get inside. Alec notices that Bane is no longer in sight, but Alec quickly dismisses the thought as he heads to his first class.

***

 _All I want to do it sit down, relax and read a couple of books_ , Alec thinks to himself as he sits in a classroom waiting for his friends to get back from the canteen. Being lunchtime, every student is out and talking, so relaxing and reading are off the table for Alec. _I’d say that’s pretty modest if anything_. He finished his chicken salad sandwich and puts the wrapper in the bin. As he returns to his seat a voice calls out to him.

  “Alec!” Jace calls, grabbing Alec’s attention. “You seem to be more awake now.”

  “I’ve had some coffee. What’s up?” Alec hated coffee, the taste is bitter but he’d really needed the caffeine if he was going to make it through the day.

  “Mr. Starkweather is looking for you.”

***

“Huh? Library receptionist?” Alec rubs the back of his neck gingerly as he looks down to his teacher. Mr Starkweather is a nice man, and always makes his lessons interesting, as he always said ‘No interest? No attendance!’ because he thought the only thing worse than not showing up to class, was not being bothered to learn in class.

  “That’s right! Would you mind helping out? Just for today, even?” Mr. Starkweather pleaded, an expression Alec had never seen on the ex-military teacher.

  “I had no idea we even had our own library,” Alec says, mostly to himself, but Mr. Starkweather hears him.

  “Yup, we do! But people forget it exists because it’s in a corner of the east building and we have that other library right next door.” He explains enthusiastically.

  “That so... What happened to the person who was doing it before? And why me?”

  “The languages teacher, Ms. Penhallow, normally works there after school, but she went on maternity leave last week.”

  “Huh...”

  “You’re the only one who’s qualified! You’ve got a sense of responsibility. All you have to do is sit at the desk, and you can do whatever you want!” Mr. Starkweather practically begs, all he’s missing are floppy ears and wagging tail.

  Alec thinks about it for a second, before asking, “So, as long as I’m there, it doesn’t matter what I do?”

  A grin stretches across Mr. Starkweather’s face. “Absolutely! You can study, or if you’re quiet about it, you can even play games!”

  Alec rubs the back of his neck again, mulling it over. Does he really want to sit behind a desk all evening when he should be studying?

  “So, will you do it?”

  “Sounds like a pain...” Alec mutters under his breath, before a thought whizzes into his mind. _I can do whatever I want in a quiet place..._

  He doesn’t notice Mr. Starkweather’s expression fall from elation to dismay, as he turns and sullenly walks away, with his head hung low. “Fine, I’ll give up and ask someone else...” Alec could almost hear the sorrow in his voice.

  Thinking it over one last time before coming to his conclusion, Alec calls out “I never said I wouldn’t do it.”

  Spinning on his heel, Mr. Starkweather rushes up to Alec with a big cheesy grin on his face. “Wonderful! Follow me!” Silently the two fly along the corridors, Alec trying to look as normal as possible whilst keeping up with his speeding teacher. No wonder the man has so many fines.

  When they arrive at the library, Mr. Starkweather stands to the side, waiting for Alec to open the door. Rolling his eyes, Alec pushes open the door, only to see someone sitting in a chair behind the desk. The person’s attention had previously been enraptured in the book they were reading, but with the door opening their heads snaps up. Alec does his best to suppress the urge to gasp when he sees Bane sitting behind the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the first chapter... What did you think? Please let me know and I should be posting the next chapter soon as I have already written about four or five. These first couple of chapters are going to be mainly from Alec's point of view, but there will be a switch to Magnus' viewpoint later on. Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!!!


	2. Desk Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conned into working the front desk of the school's library, Alec does his best to keep his mind on reading and not on the beautiful boy next to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! Yep, I'm posting this chapter now so you're welcome. This chapter is more of a filler overall, but it does have some plot and gives some background into Alec's life at home with his siblings. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> COPYRIGHT: All rights reserved to Cassandra Clare and the producers of 'Shadowhunters' at FreeForm.

As quickly as he opened the door, Alec pulls it shut again. He takes a deep breath before turning to face his teacher. “There’s already someone at the desk.” He whispers, not sure if Bane can hear him or not.

  “Yup, I guess there is,” Mr. Starkweather whispers back, sheepishly carding his fingers through his blonde hair, which Alec finds suspicious.

  “Then, what exactly do you need me for again?”

  “Well you know, Bane is cutting is close with absences and there are concerns with his behaviour. Working the front desk counts as part of his school activities, but since Ms. Penhallow isn’t here to supervise...” He trails off giving Alec a moment to process what he’d just said. “So, with that being said, good luck!”

  Mr. Starkweather turns to leave, but Alec manages to grab the back of his teachers’ jacket. “No no no no, hang on a minute,” Alec tells sternly, still gripping the teachers’ jacket.

  Only when he realises that he can’t escape Alec’s iron grasp, does Mr. Starkweather stop trying to get away and address the student. “Think about it! If he’s by himself, he’ll probably leave halfway without even locking the door. Or he might play some kind of prank! So you’re supervising.”

  “I don’t think so,” Alec says, “Seriously though, why me? I’ve never even talked to him.”

  “Eh? Then think of this as an opportunity to become friends!” Mr. Starkweather places his hands on Alec’s shoulders, smiling up at the taller boy, whose face is now pulled into a scowl.

 _Are all teacher’s this obtuse or just this one?_ He thinks, before stepping back and away from his teachers. “This sounds like a pain. I’m going home.” He declares, slightly disheartened that he doesn’t get to have a quiet place to read on his own.

  “You left school to go to a convenience store during lunch the other day didn’t you?” Mr. Starkweather’s voice calls out, causing Alec to stop in his tracks. “I can’t say I blame you,” the teacher continues, “the school doesn’t have much, but as a teacher, I really shouldn’t let it slide. Hmmm, what to do- right?” Mr. Starkweather pats his hand on Alec’s left shoulder, causing Alec’s shoulder to droop. A sigh escapes his lips because Alec knows when he’s been beaten, and unfortunately, this is one such occasion.

  Two more minutes of instructions, the handing over of a key and a quick text to his siblings telling them he’d be home later, Alec reopens the library door. _Mr. Starkweather truly is a dangerous man_ , he thinks.

  Shutting the door behind him, Alec moves towards the front desk, catching Bane’s attention again. The caramel skinned boy looks up, his brown eyes inspecting Alec from head-to-toe. Alec can feel his cheeks burn up but he can’t stop the blush that no doubt colours his cheeks. He notices the plaster on Bane’s chin, covering the mark that had been there earlier.

  The air feels heavy between them until Bane’s eyes fall back down to the book he’s reading, and Alec heads over to the spare chair behind the desk.

 _Ugh, what a pain_ , Alec thinks as he sits down and pulls his book out of his bag. _Whatever, let’s just ignore everything else and read._

  Hours pass and Alec nears the end of his book. The words just flow through him, as he envisions the protagonist’s final fight and subsequent victory. As his eyes reach the final words of the novel, a loud noise booms out over the tannoy system. “The school is now closing. Any remaining students should leave the premises.”

 _Oh? That late already, huh?_ Alec closes his book with a satisfied smile. He’d been trying to finish that book for ages but hadn’t been able to get a moment alone. A clack to his right pulls his attention, as he sees Bane standing up and heading over to the bookshelves. _Oh, he’s returning his book_ , Alec notices as he watches Bane silently return his book and leave the library, his body moving like a black panther through the jungle: quiet, smooth and effortless.

  Alec stretches out his taut body, enjoying the silence that surrounds him. “That was peaceful,” he whispers to no one as he packs his book away, grabs his bag, and leaves the library. He locks the door and leaves the school happily, mind now at ease with one finished book in his bag.

  When he gets home, Alec thinks he must have something on his face or a piece of lettuce stuck in his teeth from lunch, because his siblings constantly give him strange looks throughout dinner. It made Alec feel self-conscious, and he was so relieved to get into the sanctuary of his room. What Alec didn’t realise was that his cheeks had been painted with a pink hew ever since he had returned home.

***

The following day passed without issue, and Alec hadn’t thought twice about the events of the previous evening. The final bell rings and Alec heads towards the staff room to return the library key from yesterday.

  “Ah, Alec!” Mr. Starkweather calls out joyfully when he sees Alec outside the staff room. “Thanks for your help yesterday.”

  “Oh-oh, ye-yeah,” Alec stammers. “Oh, here.” Alec pulls out the key and hands it over to Mr. Starkweather.

  “How was it? He didn’t come at you for no good reason or anything right?”

  “No, he didn’t. All I did was read a little and it was over.” Alec answers honestly while shrugging his shoulders.

  “Great!” Mr. Starkweather declares loudly, “Then I’m counting on you today too!” He grabs Alec’s hand and drops the cold, metal key into Alec’s sweaty palm.

  Alec looks at the key in his palm, calling out “Wait!” as he looks up, only to see his tricky teacher has disappeared. _Seriously?_ Alec rolls his eyes with a huff, as he makes his way over to the library for desk duty again.

  Bane is already there when Alec arrives, with a new plaster over his bruising face. It’s such a shame that his beautiful caramel skin is usually covered in black and purple bruises, but Alec tries not to stare. Instead, like yesterday, he silently makes his way over to his designated seat and begins reading the new book he bought this morning on his way to school from the new bookshop that has opened just a block from the station.

  The loud, ticking clock counts the minutes, which soon turn into hours, being the only source of noise in the otherwise silent library. Not even the sound of their breathing could be heard. Alec flips the page and pauses. The beginning of his book had been very good, with enough action to keep you entertained, but now the characters were just sitting there complaining, rather than doing something and he found it rather boring. His boredom allows his mind to wander towards the beautiful boy sitting next to him.

 _I didn’t think he’d actually sit down and read so quietly. Delinquents’ nowadays sure have progressed... Or is this some kind of temporary thing?_ Alec’s thoughts swirl around his head. He wonders why this guy who has such a ferocious reputation is content to just sit in silence with a book.

  The familiar feminine voice over the tannoy system informs the quiet boys that their time is up. With a small clatter, Bane is up and out before Alec has even packed his book away. Alec watches silently as the door shuts and the ticking of the clock resumes to fill the library.

 _I wonder if maybe the reason he’s so quiet is that he actually enjoys reading... What kind of book does he read?_ Curiosity blooms within Alec as he saunters over to the numerous shelves of fictional tales. _I think he put it back somewhere around here._ Alec looks around until seeing a sign attached to the end of the shelf, which reads: [SPACE – ASTRONOMY]. _Huh, didn’t see that coming..._

  Alec quickly grabs his bag and rushes out of the school, not wanting to be locked in overnight.

  Clouds must cover the sky, for no stars or moon, can be seen. However, the innumerous city lights may also be a contributing factor. It’s early March, so despite the days becoming longer, it still goes dark very quickly. For such a time of an evening, there sure are a lot of people at the station. There must be some sort of concert or new movie release that everyone is going to see. Not that Alec would know; he doesn’t really keep up with any of that. Put him in a room full of books and you wouldn’t see him again for a week.

  It’s a lot quieter in the suburbs, but the bright streetlights leave no corner in the dark. In the quietness, Alec catches sight of an urban fox dashing out of a nearby garden before sliding its body under the fence and into another. Alec rolls his eyes because although he doesn’t hate foxes, he’s doesn’t particularly like them either. Specifically for their smell and their voices.

  Eventually, the Lightwood house emerges into sight, with its light-coloured walls and tall stature. The lights in the kitchen and living room are on, telling Alec that everyone is probably already eating, not that he minds.

  “I’m home!” He shouts as he removes his shoes and coat. Keeping his bag on his shoulder, he heads towards the kitchen where most of the noise can be heard. A big smile breaks across his usually stern, nonchalant face, when he sees all of his siblings as well as Clary and even the ever-annoying Simon sitting at the table, all joking and laughing at Simon, who is animatedly telling a story of some description.

  “Welcome home Alec!” Izzy blurts out, drowning out Simon, who looks slightly saddened by Isabelle interrupting his storytelling. “You’re late.” She states with a raised eyebrow. “Would you like some food?”

  “As long as it’s not your cooking,” Alec retorts, dropping his bag by his chair and taking his place next to his youngest brother Max.

  “Relax Alec, Clary and I cooked,” Jace comforts him.

  “Don’t you mean, _I_ cooked whilst _you_ watched,” Clary questions and Alec chuckles upon seeing Jace’s embarrassed face.

  “I kept Izzy as far away from the kitchen as I could,” Simon declares. Ever since he and Izzy had begun dating, he had been dubbed as Izzy’s carer of a sort, preventing any sort of mishap or confrontation that Isabelle was likely to get into with her fiery personality, and diligently reported it to Alec every so often.

  “Good to know,” Alec smirks as Izzy hands him a large plate full of food. “Thanks.”

  “I didn’t see you eat at lunch. You shouldn’t skip meals,” Izzy reprimands Alec as a mother should.

  “Relax Izzy I did eat lunch, but I won’t leave a morsel of food. After all, it’s Clary’s cooking.”

  “Is that the only reason you keep me around?” Clary jokingly asks. She and Alec had had a strenuous relationship at the start (namely because Clary was annoying as hell back then), but after seeing how Clary was finally another girl that Izzy got on well with, someone who would draw the stories Max came up with, and the girl who had Jace wrapped around her little finger, Alec had deemed her not all bad. They had since become great friends, especially since she offered to come over and cook now and then, to ease the burden on Alec. She’d said she needed the practice, wanting to become either a chef or an artist, she wasn’t sure which yet.

  “That and you keep this one tamed,” Alec answered, ruffling Jace’s blonde hair, which he seemed to be growing out ever so slightly.

  Laughter filled the room and dinner was up and done sooner than they thought. After Clary and Simon left together, Izzy and Jace retreated to their respective rooms, while Alec cleaned up and helped Max finish the last of his homework.

  “Okay, so volcanoes are only found at two plate boundaries, whereas earthquakes happen at all four,” Max repeated as he completed his geography homework.

  “Yep,” Alec dried his hands on the dishcloth and placed it in the washing basket for tomorrow. “All done?”

  “Yeah, thanks Alec,” Max said, before quickly hugging his brother and running off to bed.

  Following Max’s lead, Alec headed up to his own room and thought it best to do his homework now, rather than try and wake up early in the morning. Even though it was an essay, it was for English on Shakespeare’s play _Othello_ , which Alec knew like the back of his hand. An hour later and Alec was done.

  His eyes flicked to the clock sitting on his bedside table and his eyes widened to see that it was quarter to one in the morning. _Maybe it took me longer than an hour..._ Quietly Alec made his way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. The cold water on his face was sweet relief for Alec because despite being March, the weather was still quite warm today.

  Turning off the bathroom light, Alec heads to go back to his room, before he notices lights shining from underneath all of his sibling’s doors. Noiselessly, Alec makes his way over to Jace’s room, gently opening his door. He rolls his eyes when he sees his brother, fast asleep, hugging his pillow to his chest, drooling and snoring. Alec walks across the room, shutting the window and pulling the duvet over Jace. Without looking back, Alec shuts off his brother’s light and shuts his door.

  Izzy’s door ever so slightly squeaks open but Alec knows that won’t wake her up. She’s a heavy sleeper, which is why she remains fast asleep with her back to the door, as Alec pulls her phone out of her strong grip. He places it on her desk, plugging it in, knowing that it would be the end of the world if it didn’t have any battery, before tucking in his little sister. Although, she wasn’t so little anymore. Now she was a blossoming young woman, who was confident and strong and didn’t take crap from anybody. Despite being the eldest sibling, Alec often found himself looking up to younger siblings, who were confident and spoke their minds.

  Even Max to an extent, but when Alec opened his littlest brother’s door to see Max fast asleep with a book in his hands, Alec couldn’t help but smile. His unruly hair sprayed out like a brown halo, Alec gently removes Max’s glasses and book. He kisses Max on the forehead, before switching off his lamp and shutting the door.

  Now with all of his siblings, safe and tucked in bed, Alec retreated to his sanctuary, aiming to go to sleep immediately. Only sleep evaded Alec, like a dog trying to catch its tail. No matter how hard Alec tried to calm his mind, it wouldn’t be still. Pointless thoughts filled his head, until a boy with caramel skin and styled, spiked hair popped up. Alec felt his cheeks heat-up as the image of Bane reading next to him replayed over and over in his mind. _Which reminds me,_ he thinks, _I wonder if Bane is actually an introvert? It’s always quiet in there at least._ Alec doesn’t realise that the soothing picture of Bane reading is what calms his mind enough for him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? As I said, this was more of a filler chapter but more plot to come soon and definitely more Magnus and Alec! Thank you!


	3. The Interesting Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec becomes even more intrigued about Bane leading him to make a decision which will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! This chapter isn't as long as the last chapter, but still good (hopefully). Bit more filler, bit more plot, lots of confused Alec and smoking hot Bane. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> COPYRIGHT: All rights reserved to Cassandra Clare and the producers of 'Shadowhunters' at FreeForm.

“Alec!”

  Alec spins around sharply, but his shoulders are already drooping, recognising the voice to be that of Mr. Starkweather. _He’s really starting to become a pain in the rear._ “Don’t tell me you want me to go again?”

  “But everyone else is too afraid of Bane to do it!” Mr. Starkweather begs, but Alec isn’t having any of it.

  “No buts.”

  “Please? Just for today!”

  “That’s what you said last time!” Alec counters, not even bothering to hide his eye roll.

  Mr. Starkweather takes a deep breath before practically crying out, “I’m begging you, Alec! Pretty please?”

  People begin to turn and stare at the commotion, causing Alec to glow bright red from embarrassment. “Wait a- You’re being too loud! And annoying!”

  And that was why Alec finds himself again in the library, sitting at the front desk, ‘supervising’ Bane. Alec had finished his newest book but didn’t really want to get up and find another one, as there wasn’t much time left. So instead, he found himself, holding his book open on the last page, casting glances at the handsome teenager next to him.

  The bruises on Bane’s skin were gone, leaving his caramel skin unblemished. Alec catches sight of what he believed to be eyeliner around Bane’s eyes, making them stand out even more. He notices how nice Bane’s face really is, with high cheekbones and smooth skin. But most of all, Alec notices how captivated Bane is in the book he’s reading.

 _I guess he really is quiet..._ His eyes flick down and up Bane’s body, searching for any constant movement like a bouncing leg that would mean Bane is fed up. He finds none. _He’s been reading without a word this whole time._

  Alec forces his eyes to look at his book, not wanting to push his look and be caught ogling Bane. A content feeling swells in Alec’s chest as he thinks, _This sort of atmosphere isn’t so bad._

  Like the other days, when the tannoy sounds, Bane is up and out faster than a bolt of lightning, and like the other days, Alec watches the door shut before heading off to see what sort of book Bane had read.

 _I think he came over here today..._ The sign [CLASSICAL LITERATURE] makes Alec stop in his tracks. _Huh?! I think that’s a pretty big jump from space_. Alec ponders for a second before heading over to a different shelf. _I think he put his book back somewhere around here the first day._ Alec snorts in surprise when he reads the sign [CHILDREN’S BOOKS] on the end of the shelf. _That’s a wide variety, is he an omnivore?_ Alec wonders as he locks up the library. _Or is he trying out a bunch of different things?_

  Walking home in the warm spring weather, Alec ponders whether or not there is an author who writes for all three types of literature that Bane has read, but he finds that highly unlikely. _Interesting_...

***

The following morning, Alec heads to school with Jace after dropping Max off at his school, and Izzy getting a lift with Clary and Simon. Jace could just as easily gone with Izzy, but Alec thinks this is sort of their little tradition, just the two of them, walking to school, chatting about anything and everything. Being in the year above meant that they had done this for a whole year anyway, before being joined by Izzy, Clary, and Simon, and the habit just stuck.

  Currently, Jace was talking animatedly about how he’d done really well in rugby practice yesterday. “Hey! Let’s go somewhere after school today!” Jace blurts out suddenly, catching Alec off guard. “And let me take a picture of your notes.”

  “Huh? Oh, I can’t I might have to do something after school.” Alec says, not really paying attention to his surroundings, missing the way the bushes rustle behind him.

  “Aww, seriously?” Jace whines.

  “You can still borrow my notes though.”

  “Really? Sweet!” Jace whoops in the air with a little joy, unable to contain his joy at being able to borrow Alec’s notes. “So, what do you have to do after school? And why is it a maybe?”

  “O-oh, err...” Alec trails off, not sure how to answer Jace’s question. He didn’t want to lie to his brother, but this is something Alec wants to keep to himself. “How should I put this... It’s like an errand for a side job.”

  At that moment a familiar flash of styled hair and caramel skin, breezes past Alec gracefully, capturing Alec’s attention. Alec had never noticed before, but Bane’s movements are fluent and effortless like you’d expect a dancer on the stage to be. Alec practically gawks at Bane who seems to float away, only hearing Jace’s words but not properly listening.

  “What does that even mean?” Jace asks more forcefully, snapping Alec out of his trance. “Anyway,” Jace continues, forgetting about Alec’s riddle, “see you later. Gotta stop by the club room on the way to class.”

  “Umm, yeah, later,” Alec says breathlessly after Jace, his attention zeroing back onto Bane’s rapidly disappearing form.

  With a sudden spring in his step, Alec’s pace quickens, until he is right behind Bane, heading to their lockers. Alec opens his and realises that Bane’s is directly opposite his own, on the other side of the corridor. He grabs some books out of the metal compartment when he hears a deep voice call out Bane’s name.

  “Bane! You’re coming to Camille’s place today, right?”

  Alec strains to hear Bane’s reply when his melodic voice resonates throughout the hallway. “No, I can’t.”

  “Wait, for real? You totally haven’t been hanging out with us lately! What have you been doing after school anyway?” The deep voice shouts loudly, with no regard for everyone in the corridor.

  “An errand for a side job,” is Bane’s reply, making Alec turn around to look at him. His eyes widen when he sees Bane looking directly at him, ignoring his friend, whose asking the same things as Jace had earlier just louder.

  “Huh? What’s that even mean? Actually, what is that?”

  Alec ignores all of it, his attention being pulled into those deep, dark eyes. Everything else seems to fade away as Alec gazes unapologetically at the boy who he’s spent every day this week with after school in silence. This is the first time Alec has gotten a good, proper look at Bane’s face head-on, and the only thought he can think of is _Wow._ This man is beautiful from the side, but from the front, he is stunning. Having always sat on his left, Alec had never seen Bane’s earrings in his right ear. The silver cuff and small chain linking to a simple silver stud, add a delicate air to Bane’s powerful presence. Alec is about to dare himself to look for any more hidden jewelry around the man’s tantalising neck when the unthinkable happens.

  Bane smiles at Alec.

  Heat rises in Alec’s face faster than it ever has done before. He knows his cheeks are bright red, as his eyes widen at seeing the glorious picture that is Bane smiling. _Wow_ , _it’s a good job he doesn’t smile more often, otherwise, I’ll have a heart attack!_ Alec thinks before the warning bell rings breaking their shared moment across a hallway. Alec’s eyes quickly find their way down to the floor, before he slams his locker door shut and hurries off to his first class.

  Alec’s thoughts are in a dazed state in his mind, the image of Bane smiling never leaving his mind for more than a second. _Why did he smile at me?_ Alec questions himself, unable to stop the nagging sense of self-doubt from perforating the picturesque vision that is Bane. _Maybe he was just being friendly... Maybe..._

  Looking up, Alec sees a familiar sight and rushes over. “Mr. Starkweather!”

  The teacher turns around curiously, “Oh good morning, and thanks again for yesterday!” He smiles gratefully at Alec.

  “About that,” Alec begins slowly, “How long is Bane going to be there?”

  “Be where?”

  Alec rolls his eyes, unsure whether the teacher genuinely doesn’t know or is just playing dumb. Probably the latter. “Front desk.” He answers sharply.

  “Oh, err, only up until summer vacation.”

  Alec doesn’t hesitate for a second, when he says, “Then, I’ll stay with him until he’s done.”

  “Huh? You will?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? The next chapter will be longer with Bane and Alec finally speaking. Also, Jace and Izzy feature so stay tuned! Thank you!


	4. Conversations lead to Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy realises just how much of a good brother Alec is, while Alec shares a conversation with Bane that progresses their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! It's finally here! Alec and Bane's first conversation! I'm really pleased with how this turned out and there will definitely be more to come in the future. So here you are, enjoy!
> 
> COPYRIGHT: All rights reserved to Cassandra Clare and the producers of 'Shadowhunters' at FreeForm.

Stomping feet can be heard along the corridor as Isabelle Lightwood marches towards her older brothers’ classroom. Her long, black hair flows on the air, her ugly uniform looking devilishly stylish on her. Honestly, Izzy could make anything good, even a plastic bin bag and she’d won $100 off Jace from that bet.

  The final school bell rang and Izzy sees older students sauntering out of their lesson. “Alec! Jace! Come on, let’s go! I want to go to the new clothes shop that opened nearby before it gets packed with people!” She hollers over the low rumble of groaning students. When she enters the classroom, she’s surprised to see Jace still sitting at his desk, but Alec to be nowhere in sight. “Where’s Alec?”

  “Huh?” Jace grunts, as he looks around before turning back to Izzy and shrugging. “He’s gone.”

  “I can’t see that clearly genius. Where has he gone?” Izzy folds her arms and taps her foot furiously against the recently polished floor.

  “Err, I don’t know.” Jace comments, as he gets up from his desk, shouldering his bag and ramming his hands into his pocket. “Oh!” He exclaims, once his hands feel the car keys and the envelope in his pocket. “Alec said he’d be home late again today, says he’s studying with some friends for the upcoming exams. He gave me the car keys and told me to give you this.”

  Izzy takes the envelope from Jace and reads the note on the front. It reads:

“ _Izzy, please choose the clothes responsibly. ~Alec x”_

  Opening the envelope, Izzy gasps and smiles upon seeing a wad of cash sitting in the envelope. “By the Angel, our brother is good.”

  “Huh? What’d he give ya?” Jace asks peering into the envelope. His eyes widen when he sees the money and he whistles lowly. “Wow. Why did Alec give you all of that?”

  “Because he said we could go to the new clothes shop that opened, but Alec hates shopping, evidenced by his lack of style and obsession with worn jumpers, so I guess this is his apology of a sort.” Izzy smiles warmly, placing the money in the inside pocket of her blazer, before spinning around. “Come on then, we need to go before they get packed with people, and so we can pick Alec up on the way home.”

  “Oh, Alec said he was getting the train home,” Jace tells Izzy as he jogs to catch up with her. Izzy sure is speedy when it comes to clothes.

  “Great, we can spend even more time shopping!” Izzy giggles, when she hears Jace groan at the prospect. “Clary and Simon are meeting us there.” Izzy full-on laughs out loud when she sees how Jace perks up at the mention of his girlfriend and how he seems oh-so-eager to go shopping now. She shakes her head at her brother’s antics, and thanks the Angel for the best big brother ever.

***

Opening the library door, Alec walks in and smiles. Bane sits behind the front desk, holding a book in his hands, a pensive look adorning his face. Alec had noticed in the last couple of weeks that Bane really did seem to enjoy reading. It made Alec think that rather than him being an introvert as he’d originally guessed, he was actually just a devoted bookworm.

  “Yo,” Bane calls over to Alec when he eventually notices Alec standing by the door. A few strands of hair have fallen down, covering his face and Alec feels the irritable itch to move them.

  “H-Hey,” Alec replies, blushing slightly when he realises that he’s been staring at Bane for far too long.

  Quickly rushing to his seat behind the desk, Alec tries his best not to stumble or wince when he bangs his leg on the corner of the desk. Plonking himself down into his seat with a quiet sigh, Alec tries to calm his racing heartbeat. Alec has noticed that whenever he’s around Bane recently, his heart seems to pound like mad. He wonders if maybe it’s because he’s subconsciously scared of Bane and the fact that the boy seems to get into a lot of fights. Yeah, it’s probably that.

  Alec glances in Bane’s direction, seeing how today he’s wearing a simple silver stud in his left ear, giving Bane an elegant yet simple look. Alec would have loved to continue staring, but Bane’s dark chocolate eyes flicker to the side, catching Alec’s gaze. Feeling himself blush a deeper crimson, Alec forces his eyes down to the book in Bane’s hand.

  “Oh, you’re reading that one,” Alec compels himself to say. Bane is reading ‘ _Timeriders’,_ the first in a series by Alex Scarrow, a series Alec himself had read and owns all of the books. “How is it?” He asks, trying to keep his inner fanboy calm and collected.

  “I kinda like it,” replies Bane. That’s something else Alec has noticed: Bane rarely talks too much, usually giving short responses to any question, much like Alec himself in that respect.

  “That’s good. I have all of the books at home so-”

  “Would it be possible for me to borrow the next ones?” Bane interrupts, his eyes staring deeply into Alec’s own hazel ones.

  Nodding his head is all Alec can do, as his voice catches in his throat at Bane asking a question – no, a favour. “Ye-yeah, sure. I’ll bring them tomorrow.”

  “Alright, thanks,” Bane says, before turning his attention back to the book.

  After a few moments of silence, Bane asks, “When they set the timeline right, they do manage to save the young one, right?”

  “Yep,” Alec answers instinctively, “Did you read the ending?”

  “Nah, I figured it out in the middle,” Bane stops reading and looks at Alec inquisitively. “Why, do you?”

  “Sometimes. I think it’s more interesting to read the ending and then read the story from the start and see how the author tries to mislead the reader.” Alec stops talking but he knows he is blushing bright red now, after admitting his weird reading habit. He fixes his eyes onto the desk in front of him suddenly finding the direction of the grain fascinating.

  Next to him, Alec hears a weird noise to his left, and upon looking he sees Bane trying to stifle his laughter. The latter fails and bursts into a fit of giggles. “That’s pretty cynical.” He says in between gasps of air. Sounding positively chipmunk-like, Bane continues to laugh, ignoring Alec’s bemused silence.

 _Wow_ , Alec thinks, _He actually laughed_. Alec has been manning the front desk of the school library every day with Bane for weeks. Both of them stay until the school closes so they have a lot of time to talk, but not once has Bane ever laughed (Alec thought him incapable at one point), but now that Alec has witnessed such a wonderful and innocent sight, he wants to make sure he makes it happen again in the future.

  When Bane finally calms down, Alec tears his eyes away, not wanting to be caught staring again, and pulls out his textbooks from his bag. Five highlighters, each a different colour, join the pads, as Alec puts everything ready and in place.

  “What are you doing?” Bane asks, looking over Alec’s shoulder as Alec sets everything up ready for him to work. “Wait, you’re studying? Really?” Alec smirks at how Bane sounds completely bewildered that something like studying is an actual student practice.

  “Um, is that bad?” He dares to ask the caramel-skinned boy, hoping he hasn’t in some way offended him and is about to get his lights knocked out.

  “Not really, but...” Bane pauses, looking for the right word or phrase but only being able to come up with, “Why?”

  Alec has no idea what to say. He doesn’t know if Bane is being serious or not, so he just simply stares at the other as if Bane suddenly grew three heads, a tail and has cat eyes. “Be-because end of year exams are coming up?” He watches as Bane looks back down to his book and hums to himself.

  “When’s that again?”

  “Next week.”

  “For real?” Bane doesn’t look up from his book but does sound shocked at the exams being next week.

  Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alec decides to push his luck and ask, “Aren’t you going to study?” He pauses before quickly adding, “Oh, I’m not saying you have to or anything.”

  “Mm... Nope.”

 _I thought so..._ Alec has never really thought about why people wouldn’t study because the idea seems so foreign to him, but looking at Bane, this beautiful delinquent, the concept of him studying for a test seems even more far-fetched. “I see.” Alec turns his attention back to his own textbooks, deciding to start with Biology and work from there.

  “At least, I wasn’t going to,” Bane mutters, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to let Alec know that he was... what? Embarrassed, maybe? “But maybe I’ll give it a shot. Studying, that is.”

  Alec’s head whips up at that statement. He doesn’t know quite what to make of it. _Did Bane just admit to considering studying because I said I was going to do it?_ Alec mentally slaps himself for such a pretentious thought but could do nothing about the way his cheeks darken at the prospect. “Sure, go for it,” is all Alec can say, not wanting to say anything weird like he knows he’s prone to do.

  “Teach me if there’s stuff I don’t get,” Bane states more than asks, but Alec finds himself readily agreeing either way.

  “Sure, as long as I know how to do it, that’s fine with me.”

  “Tomorrow then,” Bane finalises before turning his attention back to his book and continuing to read.

  Unable to stop himself, Alec says, “You’re starting to sound like you’re actually avoiding studying.” Realising what he just said, Alec prays to every god and goddess he can think of at that moment, begging that Bane doesn’t hate his guts for practically calling him a ‘slacker’.

  “Well, I don’t have my stuff with me right now, so it would be more troublesome than anything else to try and learn when I don’t have the proper materials.” Bane quips, his left eyebrow quirking up incredulously, before he adds, “Besides, I’m just at the good bit.” Bane smirks as he stares at Alec, before his eyes, quickly dart back down to his book.

  Alec tries to hold his breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, ignoring the blush that undoubtedly covers his cheeks, ears, and neck. “I see...” he whispers, as he tries to get his mind to focus on the biology notes in front of him and not the way that Bane had just smiled at him.

  Unsuccessfully, Alec’s mind still manages to wander five minutes into revision, but onto more subdued and fluffy thoughts. _Watching an unsociable guy like him open up little by little really isn’t so bad_ , Alec thinks as he catches a glimpse of Bane smiling at his book, _yeah, not bad at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Embarrassed Alec is so cute! The Lightwood siblings relationship is something I'm looking forward to developing as well, but don't worry. Magnus and Alec will have their time to shine soon. Thank you!


	5. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's siblings notice a change in his behaviour, whilst Alec causes a change in Bane's outlook towards a part of student life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I would firstly like to apologise for having not updated sooner. I will not make excuses, just know that I am truly sorry and will do my utmost to try and post chapters on a more regular schedule. Again, many apologies, but I hope this chapter sort of makes up for it. This chapter has more on the Lightwood siblings and co's relationship (which I just love!) and some development of Alec and Bane's characters. There will be a moment when you facepalm at Alec's obliviousness and will want to grab him by the shirt and shake some sense into him so you have been warned. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Max Lightwood stares at his eldest brother intently. Something is different about Alec. He can’t quite put his finger on it, because it isn’t that noticeable, like Alec had dyed his hair every colour of the rainbow. It’s more subtle.

  After returning home every night, Alec always had a smile on his face. He’d frown less and his scowls had softened. He actually partook in conversations at dinner, and had radically reduced the amount of teasing he gave Simon. Alec was still as protective as always, but was far more understanding of Jace and Izzy’s adventures with Clary and Simon, if they called him for a lift at two o’clock in the morning after being out all night.

  Alec is happier now, more so than Max had ever seen him before. The thought made Max want to jump for joy, but he found it unsettling how he didn’t know why Alec is so happy all the time now. Being overjoyed and unsettled at the time is an unusual combination, but Max tries not to let it show so as not to be misunderstood. He may only be ten and a half years old but he caught on to far more than any adult in this house. Or rather any teenager, the adults seldom made appearances.

  Chewing his mouthful of food, Max swallows his nerves and looks firmly at Alec. “Alec,” he asks in a voice more childlike than he’d hoped for, “Did something good happen to you recently?”

  Silence descended upon the room. Izzy and Clary stop talking fashion, Simon and Jace stop arguing about who would win Han-Solo or Indiana Jones (which Max didn’t get because they were the same guy, weren’t they?), Alec stops eating with a lettuce leaf hanging out of his mouth, as they call stare at the youngest at the table with a bemused look.

  “Huh?” Alec grunts as he finishes chewing his food.

  “Did something good happen recently?” Max asks again, thinking that Alec hadn’t heard him over the racket.

  “Hehe,” chuckles Alec gruffly as he takes a sip of his drink to wash down his food.

  His brow creases in frustration as Max practically shouts, “Did something good happen recently?”

  “What are you, a broken record?” Jace asks, breaking the vicious cycle of grunts and questions.

  “Sorry Max, I couldn’t answer with my mouthful.” Alec explains, ruffling his brothers hair for good measure.

  The crease between Max’s eyebrows vanishes at the soothing motion, but he doesn’t let the sensation pull him off course. Luckily, Simon is there to back him up.

  “He’s right though, you have been, dare I say, happier lately. I mean, you have practically stopped teasing me.”

  “And you talk more at dinner,” Jace interjects.

  “You hardly scowl,” Clary adds.

  “But mainly you’re always smiling,” Izzy finishes, with everyone nodding their heads while Alec looks completely dumbfounded. As did Max; he hadn’t realised that everyone had noticed the changes in Alec as well. “Well,” Izzy pushes, “what has made you so happy?”

  Alec looks at every single face around the dinner table. All are showing wonder, curiosity, with a little tint of caution. It warms Alec’s heart to see his family so intrigued about him. But if he's being honest, he doesn’t even really know himself. “Umm, nothing comes immediately to mind.”

  Izzy rolls her eyes and sighs. “Come on Alec! Why won’t you tell us?” She demands, clearly getting frustrated at Alec for avoiding the question.

  “I’m serious Izzy. Nothing really has happened.” He pauses for a second before a thought rolls around his head. “Well, maybe it’s because I’ve been able to read a lot of my books recently,” is what he says, but when his gut twists, Alec can’t help but feel like he’s forgotten something. Or, more accurately, hasn’t realised something.

  Jace hums and nods his head. “Hmm, you do love your books.”

  “For real?” Simon exclaims, “That’s what has gotten you so happy. Reading books?”

  “Says the boy who watches movies over and over to relive the thrill of it,” Clary shuts him down, seeing how Alec is beginning to get uncomfortable with the interrogation.

  Izzy and Jace laugh and turn their attention to the bumbling Simon who just can’t seem to defend himself. Alec mouths a ‘thank you’ to Clary, who winks in response before joining in teasing Simon.

  Alec turns his attention to Max, who is sitting quietly by his side. He’d cleared his plate and was now just looking at Alec.

  “Sorry,” speaks Max, “I hadn’t meant for that to happen, I was just curious.”

  Smiling softly, Alec ruffles Max’s hair in his signature older brother habit. “It’s okay,” he tells him softly. “If you’ve finished you can go and finish your homework because you need a bath tonight.” He sniffs at Max before melodramatically pulling back and pretending to choke. “Pee-ew! Stinky!”

  “Oh ha ha, you’re a comedic genius,” Max replies sarcastically. He smirks at Alec before muttering a quiet “thanks”, before he’s up and off to his room.

  He pauses briefly on the stairs, where he turns back, watching how Alec delves into teasing Simon with the others with a smile on his face. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Max heads up to his room, thoughts of his eldest brother and role-model filling his mind. _An unsociable guy is slowly starting to open up_ , he thinks. _You can’t blame me for being a little happy about it, right?_

***

A rainbow of colours stares up at Alec as he highlights yet another passage for his revision, before quickly annotating it with a correspondingly coloured biro. Revision in the school library is so much better than at home: it’s easier to concentrate... most of the time.

  “So yesterday,” the voice speaks drawing Alec’s attention and breaking whatever line of thought he’d previously been holding, “I was reading my textbook right before I went to sleep.”

  Alec chuckles at Bane’s revelation. “Now you sound like some honours students.”

  “Right?” Bane asks, his tone both surprised and sarcastic. “Anyway, I saw something I didn’t really get.” He pauses briefly, and Alec notices how he takes a deep breath before continuing. “My friends are all idiots so I can’t ask them, and it was late anyway so no hope there.” Bane lifts his pencil and scratches his head just above his ear, ruffling his hair and making Alec’s hands twitch, subconsciously wanting to run his hands through the luscious locks. “But I really wanted to just ask someone right there, you know? But because I couldn’t, I was and now am really frustrated by it.”

  Alec smirks knowingly at having to suffer through the same feelings with his studies. “Yeah I know what you mean,” he says empathetically, “Which part didn’t you get?”

  Alec looks intently at Bane’s book, missing Bane’s longing look in his direction. He does however hear Bane sigh heavily, almost as if his dreams had been crushed. “Hm? What was that?” Alec asks, thinking he’d missed something Bane had said and had actually just been ignoring him.

  “Nothing, nevermind,” Bane says quietly, his voice sounding pained. “Here,” he points to a section of the history textbook and Alec reads it over.

  “Oh this is...” Alec goes onto explain, but at the back of his mind, he is concerned. _Did he get into another fight today and was actually hurt?_ He thinks, recalling how pained Bane had sounded. _Have I somehow managed to offend him? Is he okay?_

  After a few hours of studying, Alec is ready to pack it in for the day. He didn’t mind studying, but he did reach a limit like most people, and he’s nearing his. Bane hadn’t said anything further since Alec had explained the history section to him. Alec wanted to ask him if he was alright, but his nerves had gotten the better of him and he’d chickened out. Plus, Alec hadn’t wanted to break Bane’s concentration as the guy sat, adamantly studying for their finals, like a good and proper student.

  “This time,” Bane says quietly, breaking the silence and Alec’s train of thought, “If my class ranking goes up...” He trails off.

  “Yeah?” Alec encourages, wanting to know what Bane is getting at.

  “Compliment me.” Bane says confidently, with no pain in his voice, and not quietly like Alec would have done. However, the quiet “please” that follows is very much like how Alec would say it.

  “Heh?” is the only noise Alec can make as he processes what Bane just said. “Is that all you want?” He asks, whilst fondly gazing at Bane. _He sounds like a little kid_ , Alec admires fondly, unintentionally comparing Bane to Max.

  “Yup, that’s it.”

  Alec smiles as he watches Bane hide some of his face behind his hand. It’s strange really: Alec loves seeing Bane’s face for some reason he’s not sure of, but watching the boy try and hide his... embarrassment, Alec wants to call it is just too darn cute. “Alright then. I’ll compliment you if your ranking goes up.”

  “Mm,” is the only response Bane makes, both of the boys turning back to their work. Both oblivious to the way both of their cheeks seem to glow like the rose from Beauty and the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Do you like the Lightwood siblings and co's relationships? Did you catch Alec's oblivious moment? (Although I've got to be honest, I would have probably missed that hint as well, haha!) Did make you want to knock some sense into our precious baby boy? I personally love Alec being oblivious and I'm planning on having more of that in the future. Thank you and see you soon-ish with another chapter. Bye!


	6. Chances and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in a corridor and a promise of a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I have another chapter for you all! This one is a long one, but it does have plot points intertwined with filler parts and foreshadowing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you thought!

Maths was slow as usual for Alec, not because he couldn’t do it, but because he could do it easily, so he always ends up sitting quietly and waiting for everyone else to catch up. At one point in his high school career, Alec had gotten a book out and read it once he’d finished a worksheet that was supposed to take all lesson, but the teacher caught him, exclaiming “This is mathematics Mr. Lightwood, not English!” Alec had been so embarrassed that he hasn’t dared take a book out in a boring lesson since.

  Eventually, the clock counts down and the bell rings, signalling freedom... at least ‘til the next class.

  “Come on, Alec,” he hears Jace call, “Biology next.”

  Together the two walk in a companionable silence, something Alec has always been grateful for. More often than not, Alec struggles with people and conversations, because he doesn’t keep up with the latest trends, he’s not on social media, and he doesn’t care for gossip. All of which dictate the dialogue within high schools. So being able to just be with Jace and not have to stress about what to say is one of the best things of Alec’s day.

  But today, a familiar flash of styled hair, silver studs and minute makeup catch Alec’s eye, as Bane elegantly glides down the corridor. He’s walking with a girl, who’s wearing her hair in a high ponytail, emphasising her high cheekbones. She’s deathly pale but doesn’t look ill, so Alec turns his attention back to Bane. Without thinking, Alec calls out to Bane across the corridor, “Hey.”

  Bane’s head snaps around and Alec’s heart races. _Have I just made a terrible mistake?_ He thinks. _Are we only supposed to talk when we’re in the library?_ Questioning his actions as sociable or weird, Alec’s mind begins to implode. That is until he sees Bane smile as he walks over. Alec’s heart now races for another reason, as he’s sure his cheeks flare to life.

  “Yo,” Bane calls casually, once he’s close enough to Alec. “What’ve you got?”

  “Err-um-err, Biology,” Alec stammers out, too consumed by how Bane is known for being a delinquent, yet still looks incredibly delicate with the minimal makeup, just a line of eyeliner and just a dash of glitter scattered across his cheeks and hair. “You?” Alec internally winces as he realises he’s only capable of using single words currently.

  “Drama, easiest class there is,” Bane jokes. Alec would like to completely disagree with his statement because he’d never be able to stand up in front of a crowd of people and perform something. He’d be so nervous about messing up that he’d inevitably mess up and then either die from embarrassment or just become a puddle on the stage. “Oh right...” Bane begins again pulling Alec from his thoughts. “Do you have your Spanish dictionary with you?”

  “Yeah.”

  “Let me borrow it later please,” Magnus says in a quieter voice than before.

  Alec can’t help but smirk at how Bane’s eyes flick to the ground and his hands fidget. Unable to miss this moment, Alec teases, “You really are turning into an honours student.”

  At that, Bane stands tall (which is still shorter than Alec but not by much), a defiant look across his features. “Yup,” he states confidently, “I’m not even sleeping in class. Model student right?”

  Alec laughs at Bane’s outburst and nods his head. “You sure are.”

  Bane’s posture relaxes and he’s back to his regular, classy self. “Thanks to that I’m sleepy as hell though,” as if on cue a huge yawn escapes his lips.

  “Have a cup of tea. The caffeine will wake you up,” Alec tells Bane, feeling sorry for him being tired. Although, why he’s so tired is beyond Alec.

  “I thought you’re supposed to drink coffee to wake up,” Bane queries.

  “Tea has more caffeine and in my opinion tastes better.”

  “Bane!” A high-pitched, almost whining voice erupts for further along the corridor. “Come on. Hurry up!” shouts the girl with the high ponytail, as she scowls poisonously at Alec. Alec’s brows crease in confusion, but he ignores it because she’s probably mad about being late.

  Bane sighs heavily, before smiling angelically at Alec, making Alec believe he’s died and gone to heaven. “Well, thanks. See you later?” He asks rather than says.

  “Yeah, no problem. See you later.” Alec hears himself say but is too focused on Bane as he turns away and walks down the corridor to the girl.

  Alec turns around before coming head-to-head with Jace. _Crap, I totally forgot he was there._ “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

  Making to move ahead, Alec takes several long strides, before Jace catches up. Jace doesn’t say anything for a moment too long and Alec wonders if he’d managed to get away without being interrogated...

  “I didn’t know you were friends with Bane.”

  ...Obviously not.

  Jace’s voice is hard with a cold edge. He doesn’t really like Bane, which is ludicrous to Alec because the pair has never even exchanged ‘hellos’ never mind anything else.

  “Were you two in the same class last year?” Jace asks, trying to keep his tone neutral but coming off more accusatory than anything.

  Alec is about to snap back ‘we share classes now’ before he remembers that last year, he and Jace only shared form together and nothing else and this year, Jace has practically been Alec’s only companion. “Oh, yeah I guess,” Alec doesn’t know why he lies to Jace; why he doesn’t just tell him that he’s been on library duty with Bane for the past few weeks, but something stops him. Maybe the fact that Jace doesn’t like Bane and would flip out if he knew Alec had been hanging out with him, every day after school.

  “I guess that makes sense,” Jace says with a sigh of relief. “You two would make a pretty unusual pair.”

  Alec stops. Jace keeps on walking. _Unusual?_ Why does hearing that word make Alec’s stomach tighten? _Are we?_ Unlikely. Improbable. Those words fit more with their... what? Kinship? But not _unusual_. Sure, Bane is a delinquent and Alec is a goody-two-shoes more or less. Alec is a quiet introvert, while Bane seems to be a confident extrovert around other people. _Except, he’s not around me..._

  “Alec? Come on, let’s go.” Jace hollers from down the corridor, snapping Alec out of his thoughts.

  “Coming,” Alec says as he stumbles over his own feet, rushing to catch up to Jace.

  Okay, so maybe Alec and Bane are a bit unusual in some ways, but that isn’t a bad thing, right? And why does Bane act differently towards Alec when they’re alone than how Alec has seen him act with his friends in the cafeteria?

***

Over the next couple of days, Alec watches Bane when he can, whilst trying not to be stalker-ish. He sees that when he’s with his friends who all look like Fitch and Abercrombie models, he’s the one who draws your attention. He isn’t loud like the pale girl, he isn’t deathly quiet like the green haired boy, and he doesn’t have a dangerous aura like the short, dark-haired boy. Alec would have pinned him for more the delinquent than Bane, but appearances can be deceiving. Bane is captivating without being standoff-ish, he simply draws your attention in, and Alec can’t figure out why. _Must just be because he has a presence or something..._

  After school, Alec helps Bane study anything he doesn’t understand, which Alec finds is actually a great way for him to learn too. He notices how Bane is almost considerate of him, giving him time to study parts for himself, before asking Alec for help.

  The following week finals come and go in a blur, which isn’t how it normally goes for Alec. Normally for an exam, he’ll be so focused on it beforehand that nothing else matters until he sits the exam and then he’ll agonise over the answers he should have put instead. However, this time, Alec can’t find it in himself to be that invested in his tests. He still puts in 100% and does his best and has studied really hard, but for some reason, he isn’t anxious about his results at all. He does, however, notice that Bane is actively sitting the exams and looks to be writing answers down, making Alec smile on the inside.

  When Monday finally comes around, the results for finals are handed out, with class rankings (which actually ranked students out of the entire year not just their class) written on the front alongside the grade. Alec was pleased beyond belief to have received an A and be the 3rd highest in his year (not that it’s too hard with there only being 190 pupils in his year at his school). But other than that, he wasn’t that concerned. He’d always been bothered about what his parents would say if he wasn’t at least in the top ten – not that it even mattered then; they still criticised him and pointed out where he’d gone wrong. It had always seemed to Alec that he’d never been good enough, and probably never would be.

  However, Alec couldn’t find it within himself to care what his parents thought about his grade or his ranking. They weren’t back home yet so Alec had a small reprieve before the onslaught of criticism began, but Alec doubted whether he’d even be bothered when they got back from whichever exotic place they’d been to this time. Alec had lost count and didn’t bother to ask before they left again.

  Instead, Alec finds himself speed-walking down the corridor as he races to get to the library. There is one result he is curious about and it isn’t his or his siblings.

  Bursting through the library door more chaotically than he’d have liked, Alec sees Bane already sitting behind their shared desk with a piece of paper in hand. A smirk tugs at Alec’s lips as he closes the door, as Bane concentrates on the piece of paper, reading each word carefully, before sitting up and looking Alec right in the eye.

  “Here,” he says, his velvety smooth voice carrying a tone of apprehension as he sticks out his arm, passing the piece of paper in Alec’s direction. “Class rankings, I went up.” He explains.

  “Oh,” Alec tries to keep the excitement out of his voice, not wanting to show Bane how much of a dweeb he is for being excited about someone else’s grades. “What number are you now?”

  Bane pushes the paper closer to Alec, who wants to take it, but upon seeing the vice-like grip Bane has on the page, decides against it, and simply bends over to read it. The number “25” is scrawled in bright red pen and has been circled. “Hmmm,” Alec hums, curious as to why it’s been circled excessively, whereas Alec’s was just written like any other number. _Now that you mention it, I have no idea what you were before..._

  “Last time,” Bane speaks, reading Alec’s thoughts, “I was 185.”

  “Huh?!” Alec exclaims. He is speechless for a second, shocked by how much Bane has improved. “Wow! You went up more than 100 places! 160 to be exact.”

  “Yup,” Bane says nonchalantly before his voice quietens and he all but whispers “so compliment me.”

  “Oh yeah, I said I’d compliment you if your ranking went up didn’t I?” Alec asks. Alec is unsure whether or not he can compliment Bane the way Bane wants to be complimented but he’ll give it a shot. “Good job!” He starts and he wants to smack himself over the head with a large, blunt object. Needing a distraction, Alec reaches over and places his hand on Bane’s head, ruffling his hair. He does this with Max, and used to do it with Jace when they were in their early teens when Alec’s growth spurts began. Alec is bewildered to find that Bane’s hair is incredibly, unbelievably soft, softer than silk in his opinion. He’d thought from how it was always perfectly styled and there was never a hair out of place, that Bane used every product under the sun. But now running his fingers through the gorgeous black locks, Alec knows that no products have potentially ever touched this hair. “You deserve a reward for this one,” Alec says, getting back to complimenting Bane and not just touching his hair. “You picked up on everything I taught you really quickly, so I’m sure you’re just smart to begin with. If you work at it, I bet you can even beat me next time.” Alec jokes. He knows he wants to push Bane to try harder because he knows Bane can do better, but he doesn’t want him to feel pressured like Alec’s parents make him.

  Bane is silent for a second, so Alec thinks he’s uncomfortable with Alec still ruffling his hair. Pulling his hand away, Alec sees a faint blush decorating Bane’s cheeks, and Alec is sure Bane, the infamous, violent delinquent, is embarrassed about being treated like a child. Alec moves around and takes his seat next to Bane behind the desk, silently freaking out on the inside that wondering if Bane now hates him.

  Until Bane questions, “Reward?” like the word is as foreign to him as the Japanese language is to Alec.

  “Hmm?” is the only noise Alec can make, not sure whether or not his voice would break if he tried to speak due to his bubbling nerves.

  “Are you gonna get me something?” Bane asks, in such a sweet voice that Alec’s heart breaks ever so slightly. In a voice, that tells Alec, this boy has probably never received a gift for a special holiday, for doing well, or even for just being him.

  “Is there something you want?” Alec asks, vowing to get Bane anything he wants... almost. “Except for a holiday to the Galapagos or a cruise in the Mediterranean.” He chuckles nervously.

  “So cheap,” Bane sarcastically retorts, smirking warmly at Alec’s words. “I’ll think about it.”

  “It’s just to say well done for doing so well on your finals you know. You don’t have to worry about it.”

  “I know, thanks.”

  Alec turns back to his new book about a war between dragons and unicorns. An unlikely fight and slightly childish sounding, but Alec has found the first few chapters to be riveting. Alec flicks his gaze from his book to the side, seeing how Bane’s hair still looks styled and fashionable even after his giant hands ruffled it all up. _Must be magic that makes his hair so amazing,_ he thinks jokingly. He notices Bane pulling a book out of his bag, and not taking one off the shelf. This one looks new like he actually went out and bought it from a bookshop. Alec also notices how Bane’s face settles into a soft smile as he begins reading, and not having the heart to break his concentration, Alec turns his attention back to his book, simply enjoying the companionable silence as he and Bane read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was it too long? Keep your eye out though, because next time, Alec and Bane will share a special moment...


	7. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed parents lead to a chance encounter with an ending Alec didn't see coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! Sorry I know it's been a few days, but I'm back and with an extra long chapter this time. In this chapter, we finally meet Maryse and Robert Lightwood and see what kind of parents they are, as well as more of Alec's character. Hopefully, I portrayed his difficulties well, and it is only a short scene but I am aiming to develop it later on. Also, Bane is wearing something other than a school uniform so look forward to that. Okay, enough from me, please leave a comment telling me what you thought and enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes which readers may find triggering.

“Couldn’t you have tried harder, Alec?” The condescending tone and clipped words Alec’s mother says strike him harder than any hand to the face could. “You could easily have topped your year, you’ve always been very smart, but I wonder if you did even try...” Maryse Lightwood flicks her gaze to the floor, having the decency to at least look upset at least.

  Robert Lightwood, on the other hand, shows no such compassion. “What were you doing while we were away? Slacking off, I presume. Honestly Alec; I expect this sort of behaviour from your siblings but not from you.”

  Alec keeps his gaze on the door. He doesn’t want to talk about this again. His parents have been back a day, and already they have grilled Alec about his results seven times. A small, infinitesimal part of Alec desperately hoped for his parents to be proud of him and to be happy that he did so well. But he was foolish to hope.

  “And what’s that supposed to mean? You ‘expect’ that from us?” Izzy shouts at Robert. She’d also been grilled about the new clothes she recently bought, which Alec thought looked both cute and amazing on his little sister who’s currently blossoming. Apparently, their parents didn’t agree.

  “Yeah, Izzy and I have been model students whilst you’ve been away!” Jace stands defensively in front of Izzy, with his arms crossed, and a scowl framing his features. Having always been more athletically inclined, their parents weren’t as disappointed with Jace’s grades as they had been with Alec’s.

  Yet Alec had to agree: Izzy and Jace had been nothing short of model students while their parents were away, but apparently, Robert and Maryse had found something to grill each of them about. Alec finds himself, looking around the room, checking to see where Max is, ready to step in front of him to protect him from his parents' tirade, only to remember that Max’s class have gone on a three-day trip, so he’s out of the line of fire and safe, for now.

  All Alec can hear is shouting voices to the point where he doesn’t even know who’s shouting anymore. He feels his chest begin to tighten, his heart beat faster, and his breathing quicken. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck and his vision blurs for a moment, and Alec can’t take it.

  Taking a few long but unsteady strides Alec heads towards the door. He pulls on his trainers, not properly hearing his mother call out behind him, “Alec, where are you going?”

  Alec’s tongue feels heavy, like a lead weight in his mouth, and the only thing he can manage to say is “Walk.” His throat feels dry as if he hasn’t had anything to drink for a month.

  “Oh, then bring back some food with you,” she says dismissively, before turning her attention back to her two other children who were currently having a shouting match with their father.

  That’s all Alec needs. He opens to the door and immediately a blast of warm heat hits him. If anything, he’d prefer to be in his room, with the fan on and window open, reading a good book, than going for a walk in the blistering heat. But he needs to get out of that house. Alec doesn’t even bother to check he’s locked the door, immediately walking away from everything in there, needing the space to breathe, even if it’s only for a little while.

 _Wearing black probably wasn’t the best fashion choice,_ Alec thinks as he allows his mind to wander and his feet to just carry him wherever they want.

  His mind wanders back to the last day of school, two days ago, when the mechanical female voice boomed out across the tannoy system, “It’s a long summer vacation, but as students please remember to act responsibly.” The principal did this every year; always reminding students to be safe and yet still have fun. Principal Herondale had apparently lost her only son when he was young and even though she could be a hard-ass, she truly did care about the welfare of each of her students.

  The words ‘SUMMER VACATION!’ were scrawled in big letters across the big blackboard at the front of the class. The reminder served to be redundant as students always knew when the holidays were.

  Alec had finished packing his bag and left the classroom. After library duty, he was heading home alone today, as Jace had a dentist’s appointment that morning and had bunked off the rest of the day. Normally, Alec would have scolded him until Jace had finally shown up at school, but seen as it was the last day, Alec hadn’t bothered, not finding much reason to, seen as most people were just watching films anyway. Plus, he actually needed Jace to pick up Max whose school was finishing early, so it all it all worked out in the end.

  “Alec!” A voice called out, one Alec easily recognised and out of habit sighed and slumped his shoulders. Turning he saw Mr Starkweather standing there in shorts barely long enough to be classed as shorts and a tee-shirt two sizes too small. _Someone is clearly excited for summer vacation..._

  “What is it?” Alec asked fighting to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Whenever Mr Starkweather wanted to talk to him, it was never a good thing. The man was as slippery and an eel, and as intimidating as a bear.

  However, most unnerving of all, was how he smiled at Alec like he knew all of Alec’s secrets and all he had to do was say one word to bring the whole world crumbling down.

  Although, that didn’t happen in the way Alec was expecting at least.

  “Just wanted to say thanks for everything!” Mr Starkweather declared happily.

  Confused, Alec had asked, “Are you transferring somewhere? Didn’t hear that at the graduation ceremony this morning.”

  Mr Starkweather deflated a little then and Alec would be lying if he said the sight didn’t make him happy, even if it was only a tiny bit. “No, I’m talking about keeping tabs on Bane. It looks like he’s actually putting some heart into studying now. It’s probably because he’s been with you, so you have my thanks!”

  “Err, sure...”

  “And you’re free now too. You don’t need to go to the library anymore, once you come back from summer vacation obviously. Right well, I’m off before the traffic gets heavy so thanks again, Alec!” Mr Starkweather had patted Alec on the back and left, leaving Alec alone.

  Which lead Alec to now, sitting on a bench, in the middle of the day, on the first official day of the holidays. Alec doubts it would be so bad if he actually had something to do. Sure he could read his books, but he’s already read all of those, and although Alec loves books and reading, he doesn’t want to do it every minute of every hour for the rest of summer vacation.

  Alec’s not ‘in love’ with school, despite Jace’s jokes, but he does find it comforting having a routine of a sort with something to do during the day, it gives him the perfect excuse to avoid his parents, and he finds it nice having a place to go to spend some quiet time alone. 

  An image of Alec sitting with Bane quietly reading in the library enters his mind. A smile tugs at the edges of Alec’s lips, just like one always does whenever he thinks about the time he spent with Bane. They’d been together every day after school, but their last duty went by, and nothing happened. Alec thinks it would be kind of creepy to go up to Bane and say ‘thanks for everything’ when nothing had actually happened, but still, an unsettling feeling couldn’t escape Alec’s gut.

  It really wasn’t so bad, it was actually good, but he’s not obligated to do it anymore. Mr Starkweather had said that and Alec’s pretty sure that Bane won’t be on library duty next semester, so there’d be no actual point in going.

  If a tiny gnome was slowly digging a hole in Alec’s chest, the hole by now would be the size of a crater on the moon, for how lonely he currently felt. Dropping his head in his hands, Alec takes a deep breath. _I just want to see him_...

  “Hey. What are you doing?”

  Snapping his head up so fast he might actually have whiplash, Alec turns to see Bane standing in front of him. The light from the sun cascading around his form gives Bane the aura of an angel, but his clothes speak only of sinful intent. A loose-fitting burgundy shirt hangs loosely around his shoulders, with three buttons open, giving a preview to what looks like a firm, golden chest, somewhat hidden behind three simple gold chains of three different lengths draped around his neck. Form-fitting black jeans hug his legs in all the right places, with stylish burgundy Doc Martins to match his shirt. Bane’s nails are painted black and he has minimal makeup on, just enough to highlight his dashing features. Alec is sure he can see a scattering of glitter across his face, clothes and hair, the tips of which have been dyed a rich gold. The man looks incredible, and Alec feels extremely self-conscious sitting here in an old black tee-shirt and worn, navy shorts.

  Realising he’s been starring at Bane for far too long, Alec rushes for something to say. “What are you doing?”

  Bane chuckles lightly, “I asked you first.” He smirks when he sees Alec’s face light up bright red. “I’m taking a walk.”

  “That’s a coincidence.” Alec pushes out, unsure why he’s struggling to get his words out. Yeah, okay, Bane does look like a freaking fashion god, but Alec likes his comfy clothes, especially his sweaters so why should he have to worry?

  “You too huh...” Bane nods along before he fixes Alec an intense gaze, the likes of which Alec has never received from Bane before. “So wait, does this mean we’re neighbours? Where do you live?”

  “Um... behind the city hall. A few blocks from Metro Station.” Alec watches as his answer makes Bane deflate slightly, almost as if he’s disappointed, but Alec has no clue as to why.

  Bane is quiet for a second before saying, “That’s more than thirty minutes away. Should I still count that as neighbours?” Alec can’t tell if Bane is being sarcastic or not, because his mind is reeling how long he must have been walking.

  “Thirty minutes? Seriously?” He shakes his head slightly as he looks to the floor. “Why am I all the way out here?” It hadn’t felt like thirty minutes when he’d been walking...

  “Maybe you were thinking about stuff,” Bane suggests as he opens up a lollipop he’d pulled out of the shopping bag Alec hadn’t noticed in his hand.

 _Thinking..._ Alec considers Bane’s words only to have his previous thoughts of him and Bane in the library pop up with accompanying images. _No no no no..._ Alec thinks, dismissing the thoughts.

  “Ah, right! My Mum sent me to buy some food.”

  Bane looks at Alec like he’d suddenly sprouted wings out of his back. “You came all the way out here to get some food? Are the food shops near city hall that bad?”

  “Depends on the day,” Alec jokes back, smiling happily at Bane as he notices that he hadn’t thought once about his parents or anything stressful at home, since talking to Bane. He has this calming quality to him that Alec seems to get swept away in every time he’s near. “There’s a certain type of sweet that my siblings like, but it’s only sold in one shop and I’m pretty sure I’m very close by now.”

  “Siblings? Plural?” Bane asks innocently, taking a chunk out of his lollipop.

  “Yeah, I have three. All younger, but one brother is in our year, and my sister the year below, and my youngest brother is in middle school.” Alec rattles off instinctively; he always does whenever he talks about his siblings. Books and his siblings are the two topics he would be able to talk about for hours.

  “Wow. That sounds like a lively house, huh?”

  “I wouldn’t say that, but it can be from time to time. It depends if the rugby or Gok Wan and his fashion show are on,” Alec laughs remembering when the two shows had clashed and Izzy and Jace had a full out war, to which Alec’s solution was to turn everything electrical off. It turned out to be a great plan, with all four siblings, plus the two pseudo-family members to have a fun night of ghost stories. Alec had been glad he’d done it until it was discovered that Alec had turned everything off intentionally and he still can feel a sore spot on his head from where both Izzy and Jace had clamped him one.

  “You should come over sometime, that is as long as my siblings haven’t destroyed the place,” Alec says without thinking.

  Bane stops halfway through eating his lollipop to just stare at Alec and Alec feels his brain implode. _Did I really just say that? What the heck am I doing? Now he looks put off too..._ His mind goes into overdrive, thinking he’s just made a terrible mistake. _It’s not like we’re best buddies or something. It’s probably hard to say no to that. He doesn’t seem like the type to mince words either. I’m probably putting him on the spot._ Alec normally spews ideas without thinking them through when he’s comfortable, and he definitely is with Bane. _I know it’s been a while, but just because we met outside of school doesn’t instantly make us friends. Maybe it’s getting to my head..._

  Alec hears a pop next to him grabbing his attention as his watches Bane lick his lips. “Sure, I’ll go.” He says as he stands up, to step forward and lean on the barrier, gazing out over the landscape.

  “Huh?” Alec grunts, unable to process any thoughts right now. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean right now-” The last thing Alec wants is for Bane to meet his parents with the mood they’re in, let alone Jace and his unjustified distrust of Bane.

  “I know,” Bane interrupts, glancing back and smiling charmingly at Alec. “Next time.” He states, his voice promising and strong.

  Alec feels himself blushing again if he ever actually stopped. Mumbling, he says “You don’t need to feel obligated or anything...”

  Bane seems to ignore this comment, turning back to gaze at the landscape, which Alec is sure is just houses upon houses with the odd road in between. “My reward.”

  “Huh?” Alec hates himself for constantly saying ‘huh’ but Bane is always able to catch him off guard, reducing him to a grunting caveman like his ancestors.

  “You said I could have a reward,” Bane says quietly, almost shyly, Alec would have said if it weren’t for the fact that the guy is wearing that outfit and exudes confidence.

  “Oh yeah, from finals right?” Alec checks, remembering his deal.

  Bane licks the last drop of his lollipop from the stick, before swallowing harder than Alec thought necessary. “Could I get it now?”

  “Sure, but just so you know, I literally only have like £20 on me that I could spend with the rest needed for the food I’m going to buy.”

  “It’s fine. It won’t cost anything.” Bane says, licking his lips thoroughly.

  “Oh, then what...” is all Alec manages to say, before Bane spins round, steps into his personal space, and is pressing his lips softly against Alec’s. Alec’s mind freezes, and his body goes limp, but his lips receive Bane’s, loving how they feel warm and soft. Alec doesn’t pull away, but he doesn’t further it either, as his voice in his head screams:

  “BANE IS KISSING ME!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like Bane's outfit? What did you think of Alec constantly getting tongue-tied? Did you like their first kiss? I know! I finally did it! I got there but there will be some time before we see another kiss and I know I keep promising a Bane POV and it is coming, just not quite yet. So stay tuned and thank you!


	8. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been kissed by Bane, Alec contemplates what it could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! Sorry, I haven't added a new chapter for more than a week; I have been swamped with essays and so have had no free time. But now I have more time, so I am posting this one now. This chapter when I originally wrote it ended up being way too long for my liking as a chapter so I've split it where I could. So if it feels unfinished in any way, that's why. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Hope you like this installation and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

The orange sky of the sunset seems to glow as Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary all sit in the lounge watching the TV. They watch a show Clary had picked, about profilers or something and how they caught criminals. It’s entertaining enough for everyone: Jace loves the action; Simon the pop-culture references; and Izzy the science and the eye-candy (double win!).

  Simon and Clary had come round about thirty minutes after Maryse and Robert had left for a lunch meeting, but they hadn’t come back. Not that the siblings were bothered; it was a regular occurrence.

  No, what the siblings are currently silently freaking out about is the fact that their oldest brother had practically run out of the house this morning and hadn’t returned. They’d tried his mobile but he hadn’t answered, which is something that normally happens with Alec and technology, but he’d been gone more than six hours.

  The latest episode of the show had ended, when suddenly Clary jumps up and stretches. “Do you know if your folks are going to be back later for dinner? I can make enough for them as well if you want.”

  “Do as you like,” Izzy says, cuddling closer into Simon and the comforting warmth he always gives her. “Alec had gone out for things earlier but he hasn’t come back yet.”

  “What did you send him for? Freshly made gelato authentic from Italy?” Simon jokes, trying to lighten the mood, and although he doesn’t quite succeed, the thick air of anticipation isn’t as suffocating as before.

  “It’s only half five. He’s been coming home later than that from school recently so there’s no need to worry, right.” Jace states, but the look on his face tells everyone that he is more freaked out by Alec’s absence than everyone else.

  Suddenly, the open and closing of the front door has everyone up and running before they realise they’re doing it. A collective sigh of relief escapes everyone’s lips when they see Alec removing his shoes, with a plastic shopping bag in his hand.

  “Oh, thank the Lord of the Rings! If you were any later I think Jace was going to send out a search and rescue,” Simon teases, this time successfully evaporating the tension in the air.

  Izzy giggles, before looking closely at Alec. He seems off somehow, not quite like his usual self. “Come on, Clary’s offered to cook. You’re going to eat right?” Izzy asks, trying to keep the mood light thinking she might be wrong. Unfortunately, she’s right, as Alec simply walks past them all.

 “Alec?” Jace says, but Alec doesn’t stop, heading straight for the stairs.

  No one can figure out what is going on, unable to move or speak they simply watch as Alec gets halfway up the stairs, before stopping. He turns back around and heads down, silently standing in front of Clary, holding out the bag of shopping he’d bought back.

  Izzy notices how Clary’s hands slightly shake as she takes the bag from Alec, whispering a quiet “Thanks”. If Alec wasn’t in a talkative mood, usually he’d smile at Clary; the two have formed a close bond recently after Alec got over his original hostility towards the bubbly, red-head.

  Instead, not even Alec’s eyes smile. They are distant and unfocused, but before Izzy can figure out anymore, Alec is up the stairs and in his room.

  “What’s up with Alec?” Simon says, more out loud than as an actual question.

  “We all know Alec isn’t a chatty person, but he didn’t even say a word. And when does Alec not talk about food?” Clary mutters, disbelieving, checking the contents of the bag and deciding she can make one of Alec’s favourites with what’s here.

  Jace takes a step towards the stairs, before being stopped by Izzy. “Don’t.” She says, the finality in her tone, leaving no room for debate. “Leave him for a bit, you know he’s not going to open up immediately.”

  Looking up the stairs, Jace turns back and nods solemnly, “True.”

  “Come on. I’ll make a fantastic meal, one that I know he can’t resist and that should be enough to coax him out.” Clary smiles warmly, taking Jace’s hand in hers a leading the group the kitchen.

  “I wonder what happened in those six hours...” Simon says, again more out loud than to the group, which is a good thing, because none of them currently have an answer.

***

Alec flops down heavily onto his bed, his left arm flung out, with his right across his stomach. His eyes look at the ceiling. The cream paint seems to be turning a more yellowy colour of late, so it probably needed a new coat. He’s not sure if they have any more in the house, so he’ll have to go and buy a new tub.

  He lies there for a while, simply staring at the ceiling, not thinking of anything. Until the image and feeling of Bane’s kiss capture his mind. Alec hadn’t been able to move. He wasn’t sure if he felt the pins and needles sensations in his muscles or not, but he couldn’t move either way. Bane’s lips felt so soft and smooth against Alec’s own, that he was worried for a moment that his own lips were cracked and rough. But when Bane didn’t pull away, Alec stopped worrying.

  He’d never kissed anyone before. There had been plenty of opportunities, with Jace and his entourage of fans, one or two had tried to sidle up to Alec and get their tongue down his throat. But Alec prided himself on his evasion strategies and had never been touched. That is until now, by Bane, who seemed to break down Alec’s defences and storm the castle without so much as breaking a sweat.

  Alec could feel his cheeks glow bright red; in fact, he was pretty sure they were radiating heat at this point for how hot under the collar he felt. He was slightly embarrassed about being kissed in public for all to see, and that shocked him. He wasn’t bothered by the fact that Bane was a guy, but should he be? His parents would probably say he should be ashamed, but all Alec felt deep within his heart was pure, innocent joy. But the elation that he also felt at it being Bane kiss him, made Alec even more confused.

  And all before he could figure it out, the warm sensation on his lips vanished replaced by a cold air. Alec opened his eyes that he hadn’t realised he’d closed and gazed at Bane. Alec was awestruck by how beautiful he was, with the sunlight behind him, casting shadows over his features, giving him a mysterious look. Alec could see perfectly Bane’s unblemished skin, looking even more delicious than the caramel Alec obsesses over. The deep chocolate brown of Bane’s eyes was magnetising, pulling Alec in, forcing him to get lost in their abyss, and Alec didn’t fight it. He found he enjoyed getting lost in Bane’s eyes, and despite the small rolling notion of fear in his stomach, Alec couldn’t find it within himself to care.

  That was when Alec’s phone began to blare. If Alec had control over his limbs he would have smashed the object to smithereens, but in his currently limp state, all he could do was breathe and stare. He hadn’t noticed his breathing was erratic, almost panting, as if he’d been deprived of oxygen and maybe he had. Alec had no idea how long he and Bane had been kissing, but Bane didn’t look that out of breath at all. So was Alec just nervous or... He had no clue what was going on.

  Bane stood straighter sighing heavily. He stretched his arms and picked up the shopping bag he’d put down at some point. “Your phone,” were the only words he said, and Alec realised his phone was ringing yet again.

  “Yeah,” Alec managed to huff out but it was a strain. His throat felt dry and he didn’t think he could make any other sounds.

  “I’ll leave you to answer it. It could be important,” Bane smirked, but it wasn’t like his regular smirks. It felt almost distant, not warm and inviting. “Later,” he called over his shoulder, before walking away down the road.

  Whilst Alec simply sat there, watching him leave, his phone still ringing.

  Alec lost track of time after that; he simply sat there, in the blistering heat of the day as it slowly began to cool. He hadn’t checked his phone; he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to know if it was his parents because he knew all they’d do was scold him, saying “what’s the point in having a mobile phone if you don’t answer?” He wasn’t sure why he’d sat there for so long. It wasn’t like he was trying to piece together what had happened. It wasn’t like he was fretting over someone finding out. It wasn’t even like he was wondering what it all meant. He sat there for hours, replaying that moment over and over in his head, with the distant hope of Bane coming back.

  Bane hadn’t come back, so Alec had headed home after grabbing various foods and cooking necessities from the shops, in a trance-like state. He hadn’t paid attention to anything, not even his siblings when he’d walked back into the house. He hadn’t even noticed Clary and Simon until he realised he still had the bag of shopping in his hand. Which is how he found himself here, lying on his back, hair splayed over his pillow, his brain numb from wondering.

 _What was that?_ The main sentence that ran round Alec’s head. He’d come up with various meanings: one being a greeting, like if Bane was Italian or something, but that didn’t seem likely; maybe he was just brought up like that, like he was part of an international family or something? But the more he theorised, the more and more ludicrous ideas came into being. _Maybe he likes-_ Alec stops that thought. That isn’t possible. Out of all the scenarios, _that_ one, is the most inconceivable one of them all – even the alien parasite theory. There is just no way someone like Bane would ever... besides Alec isn’t even sure of the guys first name, so that was awkward already.

 _Why have I never asked him his name?_ Alec thinks back to all of their previous encounters and realises that it just never came up. In the beginning, there wasn’t a need, and then it just wasn’t something at the front of his mind. Guilt swells in Alec’s gut; _I will have to ask him next time I see him._

  Bane’s sad smirk as he’d left enters Alec’s mind. _Was the kiss really that bad? Does he regret it?_ Alec had no idea, so instead, he tried to focus on anything else, but in the deepest, darkest depths of his heart, Alec felt like the happiest guy on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I really wanted to delve into Alec's mindset in this chapter, but I also wanted some more of Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon. I know it's kind of bad that I introduced Maryse and Robert only to have them not be there, but they will appear again, but the point is to make them seem distant - just in case anyone was wondering. Anyway, let me know what you thought and I'll be back with another chapter soon! Ciao!


	9. Youthful Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood Siblings and Co. have fun in the sun on their holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry, this has taken me a while to post. It is a long chapter (so apologies for that), but I just couldn't find the right place to split this chapter, so rather than make a bad job of it I left it as it was, which means a lot of reading for you (sorry!). This chapter will play a part later on, in the grand scheme of things, but if it does seem a bit like a filler then just go with it, please. Alright, that enough from me. Here's chapter nine and I hope you enjoy!

A week had passed since Alec had come home and not said a word. He hadn’t even come out of his room again that night. Izzy had tried to go and ask him what the hell was up with him, but Jace and Simon had wrangled her and forced her to sit and watch a marathon of those Star Wars movies they both love (due to their shared admiration of Harrison Ford, which Izzy had to agree, she totally understood). At some point she’d fallen asleep, cuddled in Simon’s arms (her favourite place to be and she admits it), so she’d lost that battle.

  And subsequently, she’d lost the war, as her parents were back the following morning, ordering the three of them about again. Izzy had it in her mind to tell Maryse and Robert to stick it where the sun doesn’t shine. Like who exactly do they think they are being away for months at a time, leaving their children all alone, to essentially fend for themselves, whilst they’re out jollying with margaritas and fancy clothes? Ugh! If it wasn’t for her brothers, she’d have said a few very unladylike words right in their smug faces.

  Alec hadn’t mentioned that day. But both she and Jace had spoken of it frequently and in detail. They’d wondered if he’d been mugged, but he still had the bag of shopping so it was unlikely. Had he seen an accident? But nothing had been reported. No matter how many scenarios they came up with, nothing could explain Alec’s behaviour that day. It was even more difficult trying to figure it out with just the two of them. Since their parent’s reappearance, both Clary and Simon hadn’t come round. And they’d been kept so busy that they hadn’t been able to sneak away and see them. It was infuriating!

  The only good thing throughout this whole ordeal was that Max had come home safe and sound from his school trip, full of wonderful stories and the tension between parents and children that had previously been reaching boiling point, had cooled to just a simmering level.

  When Max had come back, he’d been so excited to tell Alec all that had happened on his trip that he’d run right past Maryse and Robert without a second glance. Izzy had to bite her lip not to laugh. Jace, on the other hand, was not as successful and had to excuse himself, feigning getting a drink, to avoid laughing straight up in their faces. Alec hadn’t noticed, as soon as Max entered his vision, everything faded away; like it always did. The two had hugged and Izzy once again saw the brother who’d been absent a few days prior.

  Now, Izzy lounges in the back garden, enjoying the summer sun. Her parents had been called away to the office for the day due to an emergency of some sort. So she plans to take full advantage of the absence of her tyrannical parents, and relaxing is the main thing to do.

  Or at least it was before Jace had decided to play a game with Max and is making a ruckus, loud enough to wake the dead.

  Don’t get her wrong, she loves hearing her brothers laugh and have fun, but all she needs is five minutes of peace and quiet.

  “Seriously, guys, it’s incredibly hot today. Couldn’t you give it a rest for a bit? I just need some silence and you need a break because I’m not nursing you if you get heatstroke.” Izzy said, with her eyes closed behind her cat-eye sunglasses.

  “Aw, but I think you’d be the most beautiful nurse to ever live,” a familiar voice sounds directly above her head. Snapping her eyes open, she sees a mess of floppy brown hair and a cheeky grin that makes her heart swoon.

  “I think I’d make an exception for a special patient,” she purrs and she wraps her arms around Simon’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s quick and innocent, but enough for her to feel at peace. She’d missed him so much that it scared her this past week. “What are you doing here?”

  “Your brother gave me a call, saying the dictators were out for the day, so Clary and I decided to play a game of low-key mission impossible,” Simon says, moving to sit next to Izzy as she swings her legs out of the way. “And I’m glad I did because I get to see you in this super sexy outfit. Can it even be called an outfit because there’s practically no material there, at all?” The two hug for a moment, before sharing an Eskimo kiss.

  “Well, I guess that’s up to the model. I’ve missed you,” Izzy says removing her sunglasses so Simon can see the truth behind her words.

  He blushes a brighter pink than the two-piece swimsuit she’s wearing, hoping for a tan. “I’ve missed you too.”

  “Ew, can you four please calm down on with all this PDA? I’m only ten and a half. Quit it, seriously, or you'll scar me for life!” Max yelps, dragging everyone’s attention to him.

  “It seems Max has picked up Izzy’s flair for the dramatic,” Jace teases, moving round to hug Clary from behind, linking their fingers together.

  “At least, he didn’t adopt your smell or shoot-first-ask-questions-later mentality,” Izzy retorts, watching as Jace sneaks a sniff at his pit. Honestly, that boy is lucky he has his looks.

  “Alright kittens, claws away please,” Clary calms the situation, whilst looking adorable in her bright yellow short-shorts, with a blue tank top, covered by a green and blue chequered light shirt tied in a knot at the front. Her fiery red hair is done in two loose plaits giving her this effortless innocence. Put next to Jace’s confident and daring air, the two balance each other perfectly.

  “So what are we doing today?” Simon pipes up, gently curling his arm around Izzy’s waist, making her shiver despite the blistering heat.

  “Well, I think it’s too hot to play any strenuous games, but it’s too nice to just sit inside all day,” Izzy thinks hard, worrying her bottom lip between her lips.

  “It’s okay, we don’t need to worry about the heat,” Max says as he takes a few steps away.

  “And why’s that?”

  “Because we have this!” Jace exclaims, before turning on the hose and soaking Simon, Izzy and Clary in a shower of water. How he’d even gotten there without any of them noticing is disconcerting in and of itself, but Izzy is now rejuvenated from recharging by seeing Simon and by Jace’s rude awakening with cold water, which is a relief in this heat but she’ll never tell him that. He doesn’t need a bigger ego. Clary and Simon shake themselves off like puppies, whilst Izzy stands, an evil look of promise on her face.

  That is before a water balloon bursts directly on her head. The sneak attack makes everyone fall about laughing. Izzy turns to see Max grinning from ear-to-ear, with a bucket full of water balloons in his hand. “Oh, it’s on!”

  Izzy races over to Max as Jace turns the hose back on. Balloon’s are thrown and water goes everywhere. After ten minutes, everyone is completely soaked. Everyone that is except Jace. Despite having been wrangled off the hose by Izzy he’d managed to stay out of range and had dodged every single balloon thrown. But now he’s trapped, with the oak tree at his back and a person in every other direction.

  “We’ve got you now you ninja,” Simon says and he holds two balloons ready.

  “Ninja?” Jace repeats.

  “Yeah, ninja, you managed to avoid every single drop of water it seems. Or are you secretly a kung-fu master, who has mastered that move like in Kung Fu Panda 2-”

  “Simon, shush. Focus.” Izzy instructs while keeping her gaze honed in on Jace. “Ready, now!” She shouts, but before anyone can move a muscle, a column of water drops from the sky and completely drenches Jace.

  They all look up to see Alec, lounging comfortably in the tree, with a now empty bucket in his hands. He smirks down at Jace and salutes him. Max claps loudly as everyone falls apart laughing hysterically, even Jace.

  “Alec, what are you doing up there?” Clary asks, eventually, when her breathing has returned to normal.

  “Enjoying the view,” he answers before letting the bucket drop down onto the floor. With what looks to be practised ease, Alec stretches his arms up and grabs onto the branch above him, effortlessly swinging down, before really showing off and flipping down to land in front of Jace. “Aw, the puppy got wet,” Alec mocks ruffling Jace’s sopping wet hair.

  In retaliation, Jace shakes his head in Alec’s direction, spraying Alec, making the other giggle.

  “Correction, Alec is the ninja. Jace is the ninja-in-training,” Simon says, staring dumbfounded at Alec. “I didn’t know you could do acrobatics.”

  “I can’t. I can only do that out of this specific tree because that’s all I did when I was younger. Well, that and read,” Alec answers truthfully.

  “Still man that’s super cool,” Simon stares at Alec with those kinds of eyes you see in anime when they have stars in them.

  “How long have you been up in that tree brother?” Izzy asks, confused at how Alec managed to get up there past her. “I thought you were still sleeping.”

  “Well, that’s half-right. I’ve been up there since Mum and Dad left. I was just enjoying the view and the gentle breeze you can only feel up there. I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember is calling Simon and Clary and then I hear screaming and shouting and you’re all running around throwing water.”

  “Honestly, you’re part cat, not a ninja: can sleep anywhere and make it look comfortable,” Jace shakes his head in disbelief.

  “Hang on, what about the bucket of water?” Clary asks.

  “Oh, well there’s nowhere to keep a water bottle up there so I took a bucket and a cup. Hung the bucket on a thick branch next to me and whenever I wanted a drink, I dunked the cup in. More water for the hot weather and comes in handy for impromptu water fights.” Alec looks at everyone with a bewildered look when they all, including Max, shake their heads at him. “What?”

  “Nothing big brother,” Izzy says as she pats his shoulder, “nothing at all.” Suddenly, she jumps up and splats a water balloon on top of Alec’s head. This breaks everyone’s resolve and they all throw their remaining water balloons at Alec. And not once does Alec complain or shout for them to stop, instead, he simply laughs and smiles the whole time.

  When all the ammunition has been launched and everyone is out of energy, Alec looks down at his drenched form. “I’m glad you had fun, but if you have ruined my favourite t-shirt, there will be hell to pay,” he commands, his voice teasing. “I’m going to get some towels, you guys wait here. I’m not having you dripping all through the house.”

  He turns and leaves before anyone can argue any disagreements. He slides open the back door and pulls it mostly closed, deciding it would be okay for the air to circulate around the house so it isn’t as stuffy later.

  He races up to the bathroom and grabs several newly washed towels. He’d have to put another load in later, otherwise, there would be only two left. Alec thinks about who is most likely to have white clothes that need washing because you should always do your whites first. So lost is he in his planning, that he doesn’t hear the front door open and close.

  In fact, he only notices someone else in the house when he comes downstairs with several towels in his hand to see his mother standing there, with a scowl on her face. Her black designer bag still hangs on her arm and her feet still adorn her black work heels, suggesting she won’t be here long. Alec contemplates trying to sneak past his mother without being seen but before he can fully weigh the pros and cons, his mother sighs and looks up from the desk, catching Alec within her glare.

  “Oh, hello Alexander,” Maryse says, her eyebrow cocked up at the abundance of towels in his arms. “I thought you were studying. What is with all the towels?”

  “Oh, I was studying, but err...” Alec thinks quickly for an applicable reason as to why he has so many towels that would meet his mother's standards, “but the neighbours have a leak so they’ve asked if they can borrow some towels, just until the repairman comes in an hour.”

  There is a tense moment, Maryse simply stands and stares at Alec, no emotion showing on her face. This stone-cold appearance is one he’d seen many times before, and if he wasn’t already used to it, he would have squirmed and told her the truth. It’s ever likely that Maryse is one of the top lawyers in the city when she’s able to get the truth with just a look.

  Finally, Maryse nods her head, “Fine, just make sure to wash them once you get them back. Don’t want to catch anything now,” she says, her voice low and distant, as she turns her attention back to the paper covered table. “Where are your siblings?”

  “Oh err, Jace is doing his Maths, Max his English, and Izzy is doing her Biology,” Alec says listing off the top three subjects that come to his mind.

  “That is what they are doing Alec, not where they are,” Maryse curtly responds, not even looking up at her son.

  “W-well-” Before Alec can offer up a place, laughter can be heard from the garden. Alec had forgotten he’d left the door open so the sound can easily travel just like the air. Triple glazing is great for keeping it warm and quiet, but not if the doors are open.

  “They’re in the garden,” Maryse says, standing to her full height and looking suitably unimpressed. “They are messing about in the garden when they should be studying.” She heads to move towards the garden but Alec steps in the way.

  “They are studying, just in the garden. Err, Izzy’s biology is on plant life, so she’s using the garden as her starting point. Max is writing a creative writing piece with the idea of nature being the central theme. And, and Jace is there because he keeps asking Izzy for help on some of the formulas.” Alec can’t help the swell of pride that blooms within his chest at the fact that he was able to completely lie like that to his mother. Probably not the best emotion to be feeling for lying - guilt would be more appropriate - but he'd be lying if he said he was. Where he pulled those excuses from he has no clue but he’s sure Simon’s improvisation skills have rubbed off on him.

  Maryse doesn’t move, aiming to stare down her son, but Alec isn’t going to lose today. “What did you come home for Mum? What are you looking for?”

  She huffs before taking a step back and turning back to the table. “Your father left an important document on the stocks a client has over in Germany, and we need it to close the deal this afternoon, but because he’s a slob I can’t find it.”

  “Is it on the counter behind you? Dad put his bag and folder down there this morning. Maybe he dropped it when he left.”

  Turning sharply in her heels, Alec is stunned at how his mother hasn’t broken her ankle in those death traps. Sure, he’s seen Izzy wear them, but Izzy tends to be careful and doesn’t just spin and twist as his mother does.

  “Here it is indeed,” Maryse declares picking up the piece of paper. “Right, I’m going back to the office. Your father and I won’t be back for dinner so fix yourselves something, but we will expect that each of you to present today’s study material tomorrow. We want to make sure you are doing your best.” Maryse doesn’t smile, she just sternly looks down on Alec despite being shorter, before whipping around and leaving, slamming the front door closed with her.

  Alec takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to get angry at his mother, but her pride truly does get on his nerves. He heads towards the kitchen, deciding to take some drinks outside for everyone. He doesn’t want anyone to faint with heatstroke. He fills a jug full with cold water and orange juice, stacking five cups, and placing them precariously on top of the towels he now holds in one arm. Picking up the jug, he heads towards the back door, using his foot to push it open further.

  “Alec, you’ve reappeared!” Simon exclaims almost as soon as Alec steps back through the door. “Thought you’d been swallowed by a black hole, where’d you go?”

  “Nowhere pipsqueak,” Alec sighs, not wanting to scold Simon, but not having enough energy to deal with his antics right now after the mental battle he’d just had with his mother. “I thought you’d all be thirsty so I made some juice.” He places the jug down by the chair, Clary is now lying on. “Here are the towels.” He hands her the towels and turns to leave.

  “Wait, where are you going?” Izzy calls after Alec.

  “For a lie-down,” he calls over his shoulder, not looking back. This time he pulls the back door firmly shut, and heads straight up to his room. Pulling out his laptop, he opens up three old documents from his school history. Changing the name and date, Alec saves each one under each of his siblings' names. There’s no way Alec is going to make them do some work just because he lied to their mother about what they were doing, so he might as well do the work for them. Or more accurately, give them the work since he’s already done it.

  He should go and tell them. But he just can’t face that now. They’d probably shout at him and be annoyed that he had now just caused them to end up doing more work. So instead, Alec lies on his bed and grabs the book he’s been reading off the nightstand.

  Only the letters won’t go in the right order, and the words are all jumbled. It’s too hot to read. Sighing, Alec gives up and heads to the kitchen. _Might as well get ready for dinner_ , he thinks as he rummages round in the cupboards thinking of ideas for their evening meal.

  Nothing particularly takes his fancy, so he decides to go to the shop. Grabbing his wallet, house keys and phone, Alec heads out.

***

Max stares longingly at the house, desperately wanting to go in, to go to his brother and see what’s wrong. He was probably in the tree for too long, he probably has heatstroke. He wants to look after Alec like all of the times Alec has looked after him.

  He stands up ready to head in.

  “Where are you going, Max?” Jace asks, finishing his second cup of juice.

  “Going to see if Alec’s okay,” he says taking a step forwards.

  “Don’t bother,” Izzy calls out after him, causing him to stop.

  He turns around to see that everyone is now looking at Izzy. “Why?”

  “He’s gone out.” She says looking at her phone with saddened eyes.

  “He said he was going to lie down,” Max says in disbelief. Alec wouldn’t have gone out and not told anyone. And if he did, how did Izzy know?

  “I know that’s what he said, but he’s just sent me a text. It says ‘Mum and Dad not coming home for tea. Gone out to get food. Stay safe in the heat and have fun.’ He didn’t even put his usual kiss on the end.” Izzy explains, sighing loudly as she closes her phone and puts it down on the table.

  No one says anything for a moment; no one quite knowing what to do, until Simon whispers, “What the hell is up with Alec?” Max finds himself wondering the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Too long? I'm always self-conscious of things being too long; I don't want people to start reading it and then fall asleep halfway through. Was it alright? And yes, the whole hiding in the tree with a bucket of water scene is something I have used from personal experience. My cousin is a ninja. Okie Dokie, I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more chapters soon!


	10. Family Arguments and Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Holidays are upon the Lightwoods, but they seem to be filled with nothing but arguments. What will Alec do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! First off, let me say I am sorry for not having posted a new chapter for a while. It was my birthday, then I was really ill, and then it was my cousins birthdays and then all of a sudden in Christmas time and I had shopping and prep to do and everything just all happened at once. Not that these are excuses but this is just so you know why I haven't updated for over two weeks. Anyway, this chapter is mainly filler because I needed to have more on the Lightwood family dynamic and how Alec is slightly changing as it will be more prevalent later on. Plus, I really love the relationship between Max and Alec and I wanted to flesh it out a bit more. The next chapter will include Bane so don't get mad at me for leaving him out again, but I kind of want you to know he's very much going to be a part of Alec's future because he is Alec's muse of a sort. Read on to see what I mean. Okay, enough from me - apologies again, and I will have another chapter for you soon. Enjoy!

White clouds decorate the pale blue sky above, the odd bird daring to spread its wings in the blistering heat soars effortlessly. Insects and bugs alike can be heard flourishing in any place of vegetation be it a solitary bush or tree on the pavement. Other than that, total silence surrounds Alec.

  It’s early enough that people are either still at home having brunch or have already set out for the day. Here he sits in that limbo of time, in his ratty, navy shorts and a plain t-shirt.

  Ignoring the real thing, Alec has his head in the clouds. He’s sitting in the one place that recently has given him a reprieve from his boring, domestic life. He doesn’t mean to be rude or ungrateful, far from it; he’s just tired.

  All it is at home is argument after argument. His parents argue against his siblings, whilst Alec’s efforts to calm the situation are left unheard and he’s forced to be ignored or targeted but all. He knows his siblings are just lashing out because they're angry, but their words still cut deep. And his parents well, you’d think after this long he’d be numb to it, but apparently, they keep finding new ways to surprise him. Alec hates surprises.

  He’s not sure what to do. He’s just had enough. Sure he could go to Clary or Simon, but they are Jace and Izzy’s confidants respectively. Max is too young to grasp the situation most of the time, hopefully. Which leaves Alec alone. He hadn’t minded being alone before: he isn’t very sociable, he tends not to like people, and he enjoys reading in peace. But at times like this, Alec wishes he could have just someone to lean on.

  Bane flashes through his thoughts faster than a bolt of lightning, but the impression the thought leaves is enough for Alec. He thinks back to how Bane had dressed when they’d crossed paths outside of school. He’d looked confident, bold, sassy in a way Alec had never seen before at school. Maybe the reason Bane is always so quiet at school is that he finds it difficult to express himself. Sure, he has minimal make-up and earrings, but he’s confined to wearing a uniform like everybody else. It’s almost like Bane needs his own clothes and style to feel like himself as if they’re a part of him. Just like Alec’s books are founding parts of who he is.

  The memory of their conversation flits through his head. _“You should come over sometime.”_ Alec sighs deeply. _Why the hell did I say that?_

_“Sure. I’ll go.”_

  “Wait,” Alec thinks out loud, “That was his answer. He wants to come to my house.” He thinks for a second about the possibility of Bane visiting his house. He imagines Izzy teasing him for being able to make such a friend; he sees Jace being angry at Alec being with Bane despite knowing that Jace doesn’t like him; he waits for Max to appear but he doesn’t, instead waiting for the stranger to leave so his brother can go back to normal. He doesn’t even want to think about what his parents' reactions might be.

  “He must’ve been going with the flow,” Alec mutters, his voice timid as if he’s not so sure. “He said he’d come over, but he was probably just trying to be polite.” He says with a stronger voice as if he is trying to convince himself of his reasoning.

  Screeching cries of a bird overhead cease Alec’s thoughts for a moment. Alec thinks back to all of the time they’ve spoken, or even simply just been together. Bane was never mean, or malicious, or cruel. Sure, at times he could be a bit selfish and pushy, but Alec wasn’t put off by it. In fact, Alec was enamoured by how Bane went after the things he wanted and would achieve his goals as he did with the exams.

  A shiver runs up Alec’s spine. He snaps his head up and looks around. He can see a few kids down at the end of the street on their bikes, whilst an elderly lady walks her tiny dog. The limbo has ended.

  “Yeah, there’s no way he’d be here,” Alec says, his voice carrying a heavy tone of defeat. He’d come here again almost instinctively, looking for what he wasn’t quite sure, but he believes the answers lie somewhere with Bane. Or at least, he hopes the boy has the answers he needs. “It’s not like we made plans,” he continues to just speak to the air, “I don’t even have his number.”

  A tiny bark from a tiny dog catches Alec’s eye, and when he looks up to see the elderly lady staring at him cautiously, Alec wills himself to give the warmest, softest smile he can. Gently he says “Morning,” to the lady, who, seemingly satisfied he isn’t a crazy person, smile and nods before taking her dog away again.

  Sighing again, Alec shakes his head, running his fingers through his dark locks. _Besides, he couldn’t have taken that seriously anyway, right?_ He wonders what Bane was thinking when he answered, and the most logical was that it was probably just a natural response, like he probably didn’t mean it. _Right._ He confirms in his head. He’s now pretty sure Bane didn’t actually want to spend more time with Alec, but that he just didn’t want to directly hurt Alec’s feelings, because it must be pretty obvious that Alec is an unsociable guy.

  Then why does Alec feel like a hole has just been punched through his chest?

  Light cascades down blinding Alec for a second. He slides over in his seat so that he now sits directly underneath the only tree nearby in what looks to be the only place of shade around. The Sun has moved to its highest point in the sky.

 _What am I doing? It’s a desert out here._ He casts one final look around the area, seeing more people milling about and going about their day. _Honestly, what was I thinking?_

  Standing up, Alec stretches his arms above his head, his long, lean body cracking every now and then. He sighs heavily and he turns away from the bench that has given him a reprieve from his overwhelming life, and a place for a mystical meeting with a boy he knows little about. A part of him wishes he could stay there all day and all night, waiting for another chance meeting, but his rational brain tells him to get moving. He’s got to do tea before it gets too late and his parents should be home early today so he’ll have more to feed.

  Counting each step, Alec tries to find a meditative quality in the numbers. He feels ashamed that he’s getting flustered over something as trivial as being bored at home because every day is the same. He knows he’s lucky to have a nice home, food and water within grasp, a warm bed, and all the books he could want, as well as a caring family when they’re not at each other throats. But he supposes every family is like that to some degree because that’s what families are. He just doesn’t know why he has a pool of dread at the bottom of his gut, or why his chest seems to be swimming in hope at the idea of another chance encounter...

***

“Who do you think you are, speaking to your mother in such a manner?” Robert Lightwood demands in front of Izzy and Jace. The four of them had been at it for over an hour already and Alec has no clue why.

  “Excuse me!” Izzy shouts, with an appalled look on her face. “I should be asking that considering the slandering words you’ve just called us. You’re a pair of hypocrites.”

  “You don’t even know what that word means,” Maryse says coldly, glaring at her children.

  “Oh, so we’re living under the pretence of ‘Do as I say, not as I do’. Gotcha.” Jace’s use of the phrase shocks Alec; he hadn’t known Jace knew things like that.

  Alec loses focus at this point. They’ve been like this for weeks now like it’s a never-ending cycle, and he’s just so tired. It seems as though as the summer holidays went on, the fighting got worse and worse, more and more. It had been practically non-stop since yesterday when their parents had informed all of them that they’d be going away on another work trip the following day – the day before they all went back to school.

  That had been the last straw. Izzy had blown up like Mount Vesuvius, with Jace being the following famine and trouble. Alec could understand why: not once, over the holidays, had their parents done anything with them. They didn’t cook, they didn’t take them out for the day, they didn’t even spend time with them. Yet they still managed to control every aspect of their children’s lives by making them unable to do anything other than school work. Oh, and then during the time in which kids should actually be studying, they are going to be nowhere in sight. Needless to say, their parenting techniques are being questioned by the recipients.

  However, Alec could see their parents’ argument. Not the whole work-until-you-drop part, that he genuinely thought was stupid on every scale. He understood that his parents want him and his siblings to be able to get whatever they want out of life. They want them to have good grades, and go to good universities, to get good jobs and have nice homes. He could see that, but they just couldn’t see that people need to take breaks every now and then. No one can work 100% all the time non-stop forever.

  He also didn’t agree with them being gone most of the year and essentially leaving the children to fend for themselves.

  “Alec...” comes the soft sleepy voice of Max behind him and Alec freezes. _Crap_ , he thinks. He’d hoped that Max would sleep through this, as he had to be at school early tomorrow. They all did.

  Swivelling in his chair, Alec turns around and sees his littlest brother standing there in his baby-blue pyjamas. The trousers cover his feet as they are just a bit too long for him, but when Alec had offered to stitch them up, Max had refused and said he’d grow into them soon enough. In his sleepy state, Max looks even younger than his age, looking more like a giant five-year-old.

  “Hey buddy,” Alec whispers, walking over to Max to keep him away from the scene still going on behind him. “What are you doing up?”

  Max shakes his head, his floppy brown locks falling into his eyes. “Can’t sleep. Too loud.”

  Alec sighs deeply. “Okay, I’ll try and get them to stop and then I’ll take you to bed. Does that sound like a good plan?”

  “Yeah,” Max squeaks.

  “Max, what are you doing up?” Maryse’s voice cuts in. Max looks up as Alec stands and stands in front of him.

  “He couldn’t sleep because it was too loud,” Alec explains, keeping himself in front of Max, blocking him from everyone.

  “Then turn your computer off. Go to bed.” Robert reprimands harshly.

  “You should take your own advice,” Jace retorts, scowling so hard that Alec’s sure his face will need ironing to smooth it out.

  “Seen as you both have to catch a plane tomorrow morning,” Izzy finishes, glaring at her parents.

  “Oh, be quiet Isabelle. You should be setting a good example to Max and be in bed as well. Or is this just another part of your rebellious phase?” Maryse snarks.

  Before anyone can say another word Alec shouts “Enough!”, silencing any further protests from either side. “Right, it is very late and you lot have fought more this past summer than most people will ever in a lifetime and a half. There will be no more arguing tonight.” His tone is final and it has everyone staring at him like he’s not the Alec they know. And this person isn’t. This person is someone Alec created to stand up to his family, to tell them what he wants, to be bold – inspired by someone who likes flashy clothes and glitter.

  “Alec, you are a child-” Robert begins but Alec is quick to shut him down.

  “Then you should be ashamed of yourself for having a child tell you when enough is enough.” Alec stares his father down, the air becoming heavy until Robert blinks and looks sheepishly to the floor. “In fact, I’m ashamed of all of you.” He says looking round to the rest of his family. Jace simply looks confused, Maryse betrayed, but the unreadable expression on Izzy’s face is the one that unsettles Alec. He can't read her mind and that scares him, but it’s too late to back out now.

  “Mum, Dad, your bags are already packed for your departure in the morning. It would be counterproductive if you now wake up late and miss your flight. You should get some rest while you can.” He patiently waits for his parents to nod before turning his attention to Jace and Izzy. “You two have school in a few days, so it would be good to get into a good routine now. You should head to bed soon.” Jace seems to nod without thinking about it, but Izzy doesn’t move a muscle. Her eyes are distant and she looks like a statue as she simply stares blankly at Alec, who simply stares back. They stay like this for what feels like an age, until Izzy juts her chin out, such a minute movement that Alec would have missed it if he hadn’t been watching so closely. Internally, Alec sighs with relief for having won this round, but he knows his bravado won’t last much longer.

  “Good. I’m going to take Max to bed and then go to sleep myself. If I hear anything more than just hushed conversation...” He trails off, his bold front slowly dissipating. Although, when he looks at his family before him and sees them all just standing there, he knows he doesn’t need to finish that sentence.

  Turning, Alec grabs Max picking up the young boy who is practically sleeping on his feet, resting him gently on his hip, so his head can lie on his shoulder. He walks past his family and up the stairs without looking back and goes to Max’s room. However, the mostly sleeping boy awakens right as Alec is about to put him in his bed and he clings to Alec with all his might.

  “Max, you need to let go so you can go to sleep in your nice, comfy bed.” Alec tries to explain, but Max simply shakes his head.

  Alec waits but Max still doesn’t let go, so he stands up straight and heads to his own room. He can hear the rest of his family’s hushed voices downstairs but no clear words, so he ignores them and closes his bedroom door.

  Without turning on the bedroom light, Alec navigates his way over to his bed. Pulling the covers back, Alec gently places Max down first, before sliding in next to him, covering them both in his thick, warm duvet. Neither of the brothers makes a sound for a while; just enjoying the peace and quiet that now surrounds them after endless weeks of shouting and chaos. They eventually hear footsteps outside, and a few doors closing, but nothing more, so Alec finally sighs in relief.

  “Today was pretty tiring,” Max whispers, his voice like a drum in the otherwise silent room.

  “Yeah,” agrees Alec. “Sorry about yelling before, I didn’t scare you right?” He asks hesitantly.

  “No,” is Max’s immediate reply, and Alec feels a weight leave his chest. He’d been worried about Max now being afraid of him in some way because he doesn’t think he could deal with that. Jace and Izzy being mad at him, he could handle, and his parents, well, that depended on the day.

  “In fact,” Max continues, “I thought it was kinda cool, how you stood up to everyone. I mean, you’re normally quiet so it was good to see you be bold.”

  Alec smiles softly. “Thanks, I did feel bold, but I didn’t think it was cool.”

  “Well, I did and-” Max tries to say, but he’s broken off by a big yawn, making Alec yawn too. Guess it’s true what they say about yawns being contagious.

  “Leave it for tomorrow buddy. Go to sleep.” Alec encourages, as Max nods his head and snuggles into the pillows.

  Alec doesn’t remember the last time he’d shared a bed with Max. It was probably at least three years ago now when he had that nightmare about Alec leaving him. He hadn’t left Alec’s side except for school and had slept in his bed every night for months until he was certain Alec wasn’t going anywhere. Not that Alec had minded. He shared his bed enough times with his siblings growing up for him to be unaffected by it – plus it was nice to have his own constantly hot water bottle during the colder nights.

  Glancing up at the night sky through his window, Alec sees a beautiful starry night. Each little dot representing another ball of exploding gas so says science, but Alec wonders if there’s potentially a more mystical reason behind them. As if each is an angel, watching over the Earth as it sleeps.

  As his eyes droop closed, Alec sees a glittered face shining before him, and he’s not sure, but he thinks he hears his youngest brothers voice whisper, “You’re my hero Alec,” as Morpheus pulls him under his blanket of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie, so what did you think? I know Alec's change in personality is quite sudden in a way, but I want to explore that later on with Bane so please just hold on until then. Anyway, I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought, and I'll have another chapter for you all very soon. In case I don't see you all again before Christmas allow me to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	11. A Safe Place to Fix your Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec thinks some more at the bench and worries about his siblings being mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I know, from being absent for over two weeks to posting two chapters in as many days! I just couldn't leave it as it was over Christmas, just in case I don't manage to post the next chapter in time for Christmas. I will try but don't hold me to that. Okay, so here's the next chapter again, it seems to be more like a filler, but it does reinforce issues and plot points that will come up throughout this fic. Okie Dokie, enough from me. Enjoy and Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year (just in case I miss you)!

_I’m telling you, who’d actually come out here, in the blazing sun?_ Alec sits on the bench again, escaping his family woes.

  After shouting at them last night, Max is the only one talking to him. His parents were gone before he’d even gotten up, and this time, they didn’t even leave a note. When he said good morning to Jace, the blonde simply scowled and marched away huffing. Izzy kept herself holed up in her room. It was weird for it to be like this.

  Sure they’d all argued before, and Alec could understand them being a bit mad at him, but they’d not spoken to him before. He could probably guess why though. He’d said he’d been ashamed of them, which was technically only half-true. He’d been ashamed that he hadn’t been able to get them to stop fighting. That they’d been fighting non-stop in the first place, but apparently his siblings didn’t see it that way, and weren’t even talking to him to let him explain.

  So he’d taken the easy way out. Max had wanted to meet up with his friends at the aquarium nearby, and Alec had said no, thinking that the siblings would all spend their last day of freedom hanging out together. That isn’t happening, so Alec had taken him, and given Max some money, thanking the other Mums for letting Max tag along. Once he’d seen Max off and gotten out of the housewives grasps, he’d headed to the bench where he and Bane had bumped into each other.

  Alec had spent some time here on this bench every single day of the holidays. It was a chance for him to escape, to breathe in the original. Just popping off for an hour or two, enjoying the solitude and sun, and not being bothered by pesky parents or supercilious siblings. But now it may have become something more...

 _I know I wouldn’t. Besides, that whole conversation went by in passing._ He wonders what other kinds of clothes Bane wears. Are they all as tight as the trousers he’d worn? Are they are flashy, with bright colours? Does he wear lots of jewellery with each outfit or does it depend? He’d seen Izzy from time to time changing her outfit and accessories, and when Alec had asked why she couldn’t still wear that necklace, she’d laughed as said: “Because it’s got to match!” Alec hadn’t understood at the time what she’d meant but seeing Bane that day had finally flicked the switch.

 _And I don’t have his number._ Alec doesn’t have many friends, the only two he’s got being Clary and Simon and even they’re strained friendships at best. Alec never made friends on his own because he was always reading, and he was fine with just the company of his siblings. But what are he and Bane? Could they be classed as friends? They had spent every day after school with each other for a few weeks and they’d spoken extensively. But Alec doesn’t even know Bane’s first name...

 _And he was probably just being polite._ Alec sighs heavily, allowing the sun to just bathe his skin in light and heat. He hopes he doesn’t have sunburn anywhere, but, unlike Izzy, Alec doesn’t tan that much. So despite spending all this time in the sun, he’s hardly a shade darker. When he takes off his t-shirt, you can clearly see a difference between his body and arms, and it’s funny to see his legs go from being light to dark where his shorts end.

  He looks up and across the path, to the wall, and to the coast beyond that. He stands up, his joints creaking less and less with all the walking he’s been doing and heads over to the wall. He gingerly touches the side, testing to see whether or not it would burn his skin. Thankfully, it’s just warm, so Alec leans on it and gazes out over the water.

  The blue waves gently roll as the tide goes out, while so many people play, sit and sunbathe on the beach, Alec can’t clearly see any sand. He doesn’t really like sand, because you go once and have sand in places sand shouldn’t be for the next five hundred years. But he likes the water. He hadn’t in the original: it’s full of human waste, dead plants, dead fish, fish poo, and a whole array of other disgusting things, but once he’d felt the water splash between his toes, he’d been enraptured.

  The sound of footsteps behind him grabs Alec’s attention, as he spins around hoping to see a boy with an awesome fashion sense – which isn’t much of a compliment coming from Alec and his jumper with holes in them, but still. His heart plummets to his feet when he sees it’s just a lady in heels, texting on her phone.

  Alec tries his best not to look disappointed, but he can’t help the feeling from tearing up his gut. _So, knowing that, why do I keep coming back here?_

  A cool breeze blows up Alec’s back and he looks up at the tall tree which offers shade to the bench. _I guess I’d feel bad if he was actually being serious. But, it’s not like he’s gonna come if I sit around here. As I said, that whole thing went by in passing. Why would he come back?_

  He shakes his head and pushes himself off the wall. _Anyway, I still can’t tell what that guy’s thinking..._

  A vibration in Alec’s pocket has him freezing for a moment until the familiar ringtone Max set fills his ears. Without a second thought, Alec answers the phone, needing to stop thinking about a certain boy and his clothes.

  “Hey Max,” he calls cheerily into the phone.

  “Hey Alec, we’re done at the aquarium!” Max shouts happily down the phone, slightly deafening Alec. Not that Alec minds, hearing a happy Max is a wonderful sound.

  “Alright, I’ll be there in five minutes, just ask one of-” Alec begins before being cut off by an excited Max.

  “Mrs Henderson is waiting with me. Hurry! I have so many new cool facts to tell you about marine life!” And with that, he ends the phone call.

  Laughing, Alec begins a steady jog, hurrying as Max had asked. He knows he’ll have his ears talked off but listening to his brother excitedly talk about things that interest him and make him happy is not a bad way to lose them. Plus, he already knows sign language so it wouldn’t be too much of a difficult transition.

  A few minutes later, Alec is running up to the aquarium front. Max spots him immediately and begins waving as if his life depends on it.

  “Hey Maxie, ready to go?” asks Alec when he reaches his youngest brother.

  “Seahorse’s are now one of my favourite animals! Their eyes move independently, their long tubular snout allows them to go undetected when stalking their prey and a ventral pouch allows the males to give live birth. As if this wasn’t enough weird for one tiny fish, seahorses are hiding one more interesting adaptation in their prehensile monkey-tails: super-strength.” Max rambles, ignoring Alec’s question and talking with his hands. He has a big smile on his face, and Alec is glad that at least one of his siblings has had a good last day of the holidays.

  “Oh wow, Max that sounds fascinating,” Alec responds, truthfully being interested but not fully understanding much of what the boy said. “But shouldn’t you say thank you to Mrs Henderson so waiting with you?”

  “Oh right,” Max says, turning sharply to Mrs Henderson, Max’s friend Oliver’s mother. “Thank you, Mrs Henderson! I had an amazing time.”

  “You’re very welcome dear,” the lady answers, whilst holding her son's hand.

  “Yes, thank you for waiting with him,” Alec thanks her, smiling softly.

  “Don’t worry about it Alec, just don’t go running anymore. Summer may be ending but it’s still too hot to be doing anything strenuous.” No matter who, this woman’s motherly attitude comes out to protect, educate or scold them, and Alec can’t help but smile. Alec’s not sure if his own mother has ever been like Mrs Henderson, who is the stereotypical picture of a mother, but he’s sure he’s just forgotten – and that makes him feel worse.

  “I won’t, don’t worry. Right, come on Max, let’s get home.”

  “Bye!” Max shouts as he waves goodbye to his friend, before heading home with Alec. The whole journey home, Max talks non-stop about everything he learned that day in the aquarium, and honestly, Alec is kind of scared that Max is able to remember, let alone understand everything that he saw, read or heard. _This boy’s brain is brilliant and scary..._ He thinks as he does his best to keep up with the little boys rambling.

  When they finally get home, Alec can see the kitchen lights are on, which isn’t really necessary considering it’s the middle of the afternoon in late summer, but also so that the lounge curtains are closed. Confused, Alec walks up the path in front of Max, shielding him from any potential danger. However, Max doesn’t seem to notice as he’s happily finishing off the ice-cream Alec bought for him from the ice-cream truck parked on the corner.

  Unlocking the door, Alec quickly scans the hallway and kitchen seeing no one in there and dismissing his earlier concern to just be his over-protectiveness. Flicking off the light switch, he slips his shoes off and locks the door behind Max, who eats the last bit of his cone.

  “Where are Izzy and Jace?” Max asks innocently, in a voice Alec hasn’t heard him speak in for a long time, and it puts Alec on edge.

  “I’m not sure,” Alec answers wearily, eyeing Max with confusion. “They’re probably in their rooms, or have gone out to see Clary and Simon.” When he sees Max’s face fall, Alec’s heart breaks a little. He loves hanging out with Simon and talking about sci-fi films, he’d probably be able to have an actual conversation with Simon about fish and their features, because that teen knows some weird facts that you’d never actually need to know.

  “Tell you what, why don’t you go into the lounge and find a documentary on seahorses, I’m pretty sure there’s a new one from National Geographic that’s been released recently, and we can watch it together?” Max’s face lights up, so Alec continues, “I’ll go make us some snacks.”

  With that, Max dashes off into the lounge while Alec heads to the kitchen. He opens a cupboard but can’t decide on what to have as a snack. “Hey Max, do you want popcorn, chocolate or crisps?”

  He waits for an answer but gets none. “Max?” Still no answer. Alec’s heart begins to race as he grabs a rolling pin out of the door and rushes to the lounge. “Max!” He shouts bursting into the darkened lounge, only for the curtains to be suddenly opened, flooding the room with bright light.

  Blinded momentarily, Alec blinks his eyes slowly before seeing a table full of snacks and drinks, and a home-made banner on the wall reading “SURPRISE!” in every colour, with glitter.

  “Huh?” is the only noise Alec makes when suddenly several voices collectively shout “Surprise!” behind him. Alec spins around with the rolling pin raised like it’s a bat, but instantly lowers it and lets his shoulders relax when he sees it’s only Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and Max.

  “What the hell are you guys doing?” Alec asks, not a hint of malice in his voice, as he breathes in deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

  “The better question is what are you doing with a rolling pin? Going to make a pastry?” Simon quips. Alec chuckles, and he’d never admit it, but it’s safe for him to think that he really has missed this bumbling kid.

  “Well, I didn’t know what was happening. I thought it was weird from outside, and then Max didn’t answer, so-”

  “-So you were just being a protective big brother.” Izzy finishes for him with a smile on her face, and Alec will gladly admit that he is glad to see her smiling again.

  “Oh, so you’re talking to me now?” Alec asks, looking between Izzy and Jace.

  “The only reason we weren’t talking was so that we didn’t spoil the surprise,” Jace answers, his face thankfully not stuck in the scowl Alec thought it would be.

  “Right right, and what is this a surprise for exactly?”

  “Well, seen as you’ve essentially been taking metaphorical hits left right and centre from all of us all summer, we decided to throw you a surprise party to say thank you and we’re sorry,” Izzy says, hanging her head low at the end.

  “Okay, but then what was with the attitude last night?” Alec asks, still unsure if he’s in trouble or not about that.

  “Why what happened last night?” Clary asks, confusion creasing her brow. Simon looks just as confused, so apparently, Izzy and Jace haven’t told them about the incident.

  “Our man, Alec here, went nuclear. He shouted at everyone and then told all of us to go to bed.” He pauses for what Alec can only guess is dramatic effect. “Even our parents.” Yep, dramatic effect.

  Clary gasps and Simon looks at Alec like he just grew a new head. “What? Alec Lightwood telling his parents off and shouting? I don’t believe it.” He shakes his head defiantly.

  “It’s true,” Alec admits, ignoring the subsequent bemused looks on Simon and Clary’s faces and turning directly to Jace and Izzy who both stand shoulder to shoulder with shame in their eyes. “Look, I’m sorry for blowing up at you all yesterday, but could you do me a favour in the future? If Mum and Dad ever wind you up, just walk away, don’t shout back and make it worse okay? I don’t know how many more shouting matches I can referee.” Alec says seriously, both Jace and Izzy nodding their heads fervently.

  Without saying a word, Izzy lunges forwards and wraps Alec in a bear hug, taking him by surprise. He isn’t stunned for long though, as he wraps his arms securely around his little sister.

  “I’m sorry,” she whispers, and Alec smiles.

  “It’s okay, sometimes you can’t help it but just try for me okay?” When he feels her nod, he smiles even wider.

  “Me too brother,” Jace adds, as he joins the hug, one arm going around Alec and the other around Izzy.

  The three stand for a moment, reaffirming their bonds as siblings and best friends, before Max, Simon and Clary all jump onto Alec exclaiming “Group hug!” Alec is completely squashed in the middle, but it’s the happiest he thinks he’s been in a while, but there’s still a nagging feeling scratching at the back of his head when looks at the glittery banner. The scratching making him wonder if he could be even happier...

  Eventually, everyone lets go of him and they all sit down, Simon grabbing a bowl of popcorn and having a handful before it’s suddenly stolen by Izzy. The look of betrayal on Simon’s face makes him look like a lost puppy, but when Izzy slides herself in between his arms, his face lights up, brighter than the sun outside. Jace and Clary are curled around each other, and Alec is happy to see the couples finally reunited after a summer of separation due to utilitarian parents.

  “So what are we watching first?” Simon mumbles through a face full of popcorn.

  Alec does his best to ignore the atrocious grammar, simply stating, “Max wants to watch a new fish documentary after his trip to the aquarium.”

  “Oh man, wish I could’ve gone! Did you see the seahorses and sunfish?” Simon asks as Max loads the video. When Max nods his head, Simon begins, “Did you know that-”

  “Save it for after the documentary.” Izzy interrupts filling Simon’s mouth with more popcorn.

  Alec had been worried about his siblings not being able to have any good memories from this summer holiday, but he’s glad they proved him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what did you think? I just love Alec over thinking everything to do with Bane and with him not realising that he's almost obsessing over him - but not in a creepy way. Also, I love the siblings' relationships so I couldn't have them left as they were. Let me know what you think and thank you! Happy Holidays!


	12. Mornings are the Most Exciting Times of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back proves to be an exciting one for Alec - and he hasn't even reached school yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! Happy New Year's Eve! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that if you go out partying tonight, please stay safe and drink responsibly. This chapter we see Bane's return and some more juicy bits. This chapter is the longest one so far, being over four thousand words, but I couldn't find the right place to split it and I'd rather give you a really big chapter than make a codge up of splitting it and giving you two crappy ones. This will be the last thing I post in 2018 (shocker!), but the idea is that new year, new chapter, new POV... Oooh, I'm such a tease. Anyway, this chapter is probably one of my favourites and so I do hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year!

White clouds cover the bright, blue sky, but they don’t cause any shade for relief from the unrelenting heat of the sun. It wouldn’t be so bad if he could wear his shorts and t-shirt, but Alec is once again in his school uniform, tie and all.

 _Summer break’s over and it still this hot..._ He sighs as he walks down an empty back street taking a shortcut to school. He’d dropped Max off at his school, deciding to walk today, whilst Jace and Izzy had headed in the other direction. Despite the boys’ tradition, always on the first day of school, Jace went with Izzy, Clary and Simon, while Alec took Max to school. They had all gone together in the early days, but since attending high school, only Alec went as usually Jace had some last minute homework that he should have done over the holidays to finish and hadn’t. Not that anyone minded, it meant that Jace got to walk with his girlfriend and Alec got to spend some time with Max alone.

  The siblings were all friends again and there were no hard feelings over Alec’s outburst or Jace and Izzy’s past oblivious selfishness. There still hadn’t been any word from their parents, however. They hadn’t even contacted Max to wish him good luck on his first day back at school. Not that it mattered, since Max always had a good first day at school. His cute face always did wonders for him, never mind his curly, chocolate locks that have grown slightly longer over the summer. Max hadn’t wanted to go for a haircut before starting back to school, but at the rate his hair is growing, he’ll be a cute, boy version of Rapunzel. His manners were also impeccable and the boy knew so much about practically everything that it wasn’t difficult to strike up a conversation with him. He may be a bit shy and timid at first, but get him talking about something fascinating and it is clear how he and Izzy are related.

  A fleeting shadow zooms over Alec’s head as a giant bird flies low in the sky. He looks up to watch the bird, only for the traitorous creature to fly into the sun’s rays. Alec squeezes his eyes shut but not fast enough and sure enough, when he opens his eyes again, he’s seeing spots. He blinks a few times, willing for his sight to return to normal, but carrying on his way. _How am I supposed to look forward to school in this weather?_

  Turning a corner, Alec finds himself on a dead-end road, with houses either side, except for the end, which is an entrance to the local park. He pushes a button and waits for the traffic to stop and the little green man to show so he can cross when a gaggle of teenagers, wearing the same uniform as he, arrive and wait.

  “Hey, just now, in the park, what do you think? It looked kinda bad...” Alec overhears one of the girls speak.

  “Was it a fight?” Another asks, sounding scared, “They looked like high school students. Maybe we should report it...”

  “Maybe, but it probably wasn’t a fight,” one of the boy's answers, “I mean, that pretty boy is most likely being bullied by those thugs.”

  “He may be pretty, but he looked quite tough and mean too...”

  Alec marches down the street in the direction of the park. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on their conversation, but it wasn’t his fault that they were so incredibly loud. And if the people fighting are from his school that would damage the school’s reputation and then it would be more difficult for students to apply to top universities. Yes, that’s why he’s speed-walking down the street, away from his school, and not because he’s sure it’s someone he knows. It isn’t the person who he spent every day with after school in the library last term. Everything he’d heard about him was just rumoured, despite never been proven either way. _It just can’t be him..._

  Raised voices draw Alec’s attention and he heads in their direction before skidding to a halt. In the middle of the park opening, two kids in high school uniforms Alec doesn’t recognise are shouting horrifically at a boy, with beautiful caramel skin and luscious, brown hair. _Shit_ , Alec thinks as he sees Bane standing opposite the two idiots. He appears unaffected by whatever they’re shouting, his youthful face nonchalant and expressionless.

  Alec sighs in relief at the sight. _See? Everything about Bane being a delinquent who fights is nothing but hearsay._

  That is until one of the thugs grabs Bane by the collar. In an instant, Bane has grabbed the guy and thrown him over his shoulder, so the guy lands heavily on the ground. As the one on the floor wheezes for breath, the other grabs Bane’s arm but Bane is quick to retaliate and gets the boy into an arm lock.

 _He didn’t even think twice!_ Alec stands shocked at the scene before him. He’s unsure how to act, or if he should even do anything when he suddenly feels a presence behind him.

  “Oh my, a fight?” A lady asks as she passes by with her tiny dog.

  “That doesn’t look good,” a man wearing a suit with an earpiece states, with a look of disgust on his face.

  More and more people seem to stop and watch, making Alec squirm by being at the front. He still doesn’t know what to do or even say, when he hears at the back, “Is someone calling the police? What school is that?”

 _No no no no no no! Bane will get into trouble when all he’s doing is defending himself!_ Dashing forwards, Alec shouts “Ba-” before stopping. He doesn’t need to say anymore, however, as it’s enough to get Bane’s attention.

  With his fist raised, ready to knock the first guy’s lights out again, (when had he even gotten up again?), Bane looks in Alec’s direction and Alec gasps. His eyes are wide and glowing in the morning sunlight, his face smooth and composed despite the situation he’s in, and his hair is still styled perfectly, and Alec knows he won’t have used much if any product on his hair. Alec can feel himself blushing so he covers his face, in the hopes that it looks like he’s covering his mouth.

  “What are you doing here?” Bane asks, his voice lacking any tone so Alec doesn’t know if he’s angry, or relieved.

  The sound of growing chatter behind Alec prevents him from answering as he races towards Bane and grabs his hand. “Let’s get out of here now!”

  Bane releases the other guy and looks at Alec, bewildered. “Huh? Where are we going?”

  Alec reaches down and picks up Bane's bag that he’d dropped whilst fighting, as one of the delinquents stands in the way. “You should get going too. You guys were drawing a crowd and the police are on their way.” Alec isn’t sure if the police are coming or not but it's better to air on the side of caution for now.

  “Huh?! You think I care?” The delinquent shouts angrily, before turning and kicking his partner in the side. “C’mon get your ass up!”

  Taking the chance, Alec says “Come on, let’s go!” pulling Bane behind him and runs into the park, hoping to lose the delinquents in the dense foliage. Without complaint, Bane runs alongside Alec, who is glad to see that Bane doesn’t look to be hurt at all. He is vaguely aware of the fact that he is still holding Bane’s hand, and that Bane is holding his, but Alec believes that his cheeks are red from running in this unforgiving heat.

  After ten minutes of running, the pair finally slows down. Alec’s chest heaves, but he isn’t so out of breath that he’s bent in half. On the other hand, Bane looks as composed as ever, just standing there, watching Alec. No words are exchanged as they both let go of each other's hands and walk, aiming to get to school. Alec still holds Bane’s bag as well as his own, but he doesn’t seem to notice, having carried his sibling's bags constantly for them growing up.

  As time continues to pass, Alec begins to worry about being late to school on the first day back. It would look really bad on his spotless record, not that he’s overly proud of that (being considered a goody-two-shoes and all, because truthfully he's not), it’s just he wants to go to a good university and anything that could lessen his chances, he wishes to avoid. And being late is definitely such a thing.

  “I wonder if we’ll get out of here if we keep going straight,” Alec thinks out loud. “At least, I think we’re going in the right direction.” He hears Bane’s breathing behind him and realises that he’s just said that aloud.

  “Over here,” Bane says, making Alec stop and turn. Bane points to a gap in the bushes, with no proper footpath. “It leads to the forest by the front gate,” Bane tells him, as he leads the way.

  “You sure know your way around,” Alec responds, unsure of what exactly to say, following Bane without hesitation.

  “I come through here a lot,” is Bane’s simple response, making Alec wonder how he can go through this dense foliage a lot and still come out the other side effortlessly handsome. _Must be his genetics..._

 _Wait..._ Alec thinks back to when he and Jace had been walking when suddenly Bane had appeared behind them, with a bruising chin. _Did he come through here that time too?_ Alec chuckles to himself at the fact that Bane is essentially showing him his escape route, without a second thought.

  “What?” Bane asks, looking at Alec with a peculiar face.

  “No,” Alec replies as he gets himself together. “So you really get into fights huh?”

  “Well, yeah, I’m a guy. Of course, I get into fights.” Bane speaks with a straightforward tone, and Alec can see he doesn’t get what Alec had meant.

  “That’s not what I mean.” Alec thinks for a second but he actually can’t figure out a way to explain what he means either, so it’s no wonder Bane didn’t get it.

  “So, I get into fights. Is that really that weird?” Bane asks, his handsome features pulled taut with determination, but the glint in his eyes gives away his uncertainty.

  “No. Actually, the opposite. I thought they were just rumours but then it's out that you actually live up to everyone’s expectations.” Alec laughs at how much of an idiot he was for thinking that Bane was... well, not Bane. He catches Bane looking intensely at him and his cheeks heat up but he still can’t stop laughing.

  “What? Is that supposed to be funny?” Bane says with a derisive tone, but the smirk tugging at his lips tells Alec he’s not being mean. In fact, watching Bane try not to smile, is something so adorably cute, it rivals a kitten sleeping in a fluffy jumper on the cuteness scale.

  “Yeah, I guess not,” Alec answers once he’s finished laughing, “Sorry.”

  Bane hesitates for a moment, his body going rigid before he turns sharply around and begins to walk away again. “I don’t really care, so, don’t apologise.”

  Alec looks after Bane confused. He hadn’t seemed mad at Alec laughing, but maybe he actually was? Or was it something he said? Tripping over his feet, Alec dashes to catch up, desperately wanting to keep the conversation going. “Does that sort of thing happen a lot?”

  Bane looks back over his shoulder at Alec. “What sort of thing?”

  “Fights.”

  “Oh,” Bane turns his head away and looks to the floor. “Not really, like once or twice a month maybe...” His voice is quiet, almost as if he’s embarrassed.

  “You don’t think that’s a lot?” One fight a year is far too many for Alec, but then after the summer he’s just had with non-stop fighting between his siblings and parents, maybe one fight once a month isn’t that many.

  “Nope.” Bane pops the ‘p’, and Alec doesn’t say any more. He looks to the ground and keeps on walking.

  “What? I twist your arm a little and you’re done arguing?” Bane asks with a playful tone.

  “Well, there’s just nothing more to say really. I can’t make you stop fighting, so...”

  There’s a moment of silence as the two just walk through the green forest. Alec hadn’t realised this place is so dense. He’d come here a few times in his youth, but whenever Jace had wanted to play any ball games, they’d headed over to the playing field close to their house. Izzy never wanted to go somewhere with an insect infestation, and Max had allergies. So coming to the park hadn’t really been something Alec had done.

  “Don’t try to pull that sort of thing if you aren’t used to fights.” Bane suddenly says out of the blue, his voice firm.

  Snapped out of his thoughts, Alec asks “What sort of thing?” not fully understanding what Bane is talking about.

  “Stopping fights.” Short and sharp is Bane’s response and Alec knows Bane isn’t going to budge on this argument.

  “I used to be used to stopping fights, because of my younger brother, but he’s not as angry anymore, so I guess I am out of practice,” Alec tries for some light-hearted humour, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference.

  “Just leave them alone,” Bane instructs, “Or it’ll turn out to be a pain.”

 _That’s right. Once Jace stopped getting into fights, I ignored them, because it’d be a pain if Jace got roped back into the old habit._ “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Alec says, slightly deflated at being told off by Bane. “You’re used to it, so I probably just got in the way. Sorry.”

  “When did I say that?” Bane responds, after stopping directly in front of Alec. Because of the slight incline, he stands face to face with Alec, yet Alec still feels incredibly small under Banes gaze.

  “Y-you didn’t...” Alec stammers out before he’s interrupted by Bane.

  “It’s fine. Actually, I owe you one. Thanks,” Bane smiles at Alec and Alec is dumbfounded. Seeing Bane’s beauty up close and personal is giving Alec some real self-confidence issues. His flawless skin, his bright eyes, his stylish hair, his perfect smile – really, when you compare yourself to Bane, you lose every time.

  “Really?” Alec manages to huff out, his cheeks flaring a bright red at being so close to Bane. He wonders why he flushes whenever he’s near Bane. It must be because he’s embarrassed, because, what else could it be?

  “Yeah,” Bane begins as he turns and they continue walking. “For some reason, people keep picking fights with me because I look like I’m glaring or like I’m being a wise guy or something. And when they get on my case, I get mad. So I take them up on it.” He pauses for a second, before adding. “If it were up to me though, I’d just want some peace and quiet.”

  “Huh, you seem to be the party type to me,” Alec comments before realising that what he just said was a bit rude and hastens to quickly correct it, “Or rather you did when I saw you in your own clothes; super stylish and all...”

  “Well, that’s true I do enjoy a good party, but the fights take a lot out of me so I’m usually not up for something so exciting anymore. Instead, I’d rather curl up with a good book and my cats, and have a quiet night in,” Bane admits honestly.

  And Alec is honestly surprised. _So we really do think alike about some things, but..._ He rubs the back of his neck, and his heart thumps in his chest. _What is this feeling?_

  “Actually, the minute you fight back, it pretty much means you aren’t looking for peace anymore,” Alec explains, hoping to get Bane to see that fighting isn’t good and that he should stop.

  “Sure I am, but I can’t help it if they piss me off.” Bane retorts and Alec sighs.

 _Damn, this boy’s got an answer for everything._ “What, are you a kid?”

  “Yep, at least as long as I’m wearing this uniform. Oh!” Bane reaches over and pulls his bag off Alec’s arm – apparently both of them had forgotten about it – and pulls out his tie. “I forgot.” He whispers under his breath, before slipping his tie around his neck.

  “Wow, you’re actually wearing a tie,” Alec says, unable to hide his surprise.

  “A certain Blondie won’t shut up if I don’t wear one during the welcoming assembly.” Bane huffs as he tries to tie his tie.

  Alec thinks for a second, the first person coming to mind being Jace, but Jace uses any excuse not to wear his tie so Bane must mean Mr Starkweather. Alec finds that a bit hypocritical of the teacher who is rarely seen out of his white and red shorts and a tight t-shirt.

  When he hears Bane hum triumphantly, Alec looks up to see Bane standing with a smirk on his face and a crooked tie. “It’s crooked.”

  “Shaddup! I can’t help it! I’m not used to this thing!” Bane shrieks as he undoes and tries to do his tie again, but fails miserably.

  “Not there. You’re supposed to loop it through here,” Alec tries to advise, but obviously in his embarrassment, Bane doesn’t hear him.

  “Then tie it for me!” Bane pouts adorably, frustrated at not being able to do his tie. “Please.” He adds at the end, thrusting the tie in Alec’s direction.

  Alec blushes furiously as he takes the tie and begins to knot it.

  “Alexander,” Bane begins quietly.

  “Hmm?” Alec hums, focusing on tying Bane’s tie and not on Banes moving lips.

  “Do you know my name?”

  “Bane? Right?” Alec asks, not sure what Bane means. “Why?”

  “You stopped in the middle of saying my name, didn’t you? Back then in the fight. Why did you stop?”

  “Oh, well, I thought it’d be a pain if someone in the crowd heard your name and reported you.” Alec loops Bane's tie over, whilst the other grins.

  “Huh, you think pretty fast, most people wouldn’t think of that on the spot.”

  “I don’t think it’s unusual-”

  “And you’ve got guts.”

  “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

  “Do you want to know my name?” Bane’s question throws Alec off kilter for a second.

  “Haven’t we just been through this?” He asks, unsure of what to say.

  “No, I mean my first name. I know everyone just calls me Bane, and only my family and oldest friends from when we were kids call me my name. Would you like to know it?” There’s a childlike vulnerability to the way Bane speaks that has Alec’s heart racing.

  He wants to say yes, but if he says it too enthusiastically, Bane might back off, and if he’s too slow Bane might think he’s not interested. “Fair’s fair. You know my name is Alexander, but I do prefer Alec, so what’s your name?”

  Bane smiles coyly. “Before I tell you, did you think about me over summer break?”

  Everyone else is easy to read. Alec can take a good guess at what they’re going to say or do, so he can be prepared, but with Bane, nothing is certain. The guy can have Alec in a blushing mess in a second, just like he’s done now. Alec thinks back to how Bane had been on Alec’s mind repeatedly over the summer, but how did Bane know that? Or was Bane just playing a joke? Alec would have gone for the latter if the image of Bane kissing Alec at the beginning of the summer didn’t flash through his mind. Alec is pretty sure he looks redder than a Red Dwarf star at this point. He’s embarrassed that it took up until now and Bane mentioning it, for Alec to remember that they kissed. The cheeky glint that flashes across Bane’s beautiful eyes tells Alec that Bane knows Alec remembers. He can’t let this opportunity go to waste.

  Finally bucking up the courage Alec begins to ask, “Hey, why did you-”

  He’s cut off by Bane’s lips on his. AGAIN! _What the hell is happening?!_ Is the only thought circling around Alec’s head, but it's only very quiet, his mind taking in all the sensations that Bane’s lips on his own are causing. Alec feels hot under the collar in a good way, and his eyes drift close as he loses himself in the moment. He loves the way Bane’s lips are so soft against his own rough ones. He loves how he and Bane are sharing the same air. He loves this moment and everything with it.

  Until reality crashes into him, and he realises that Bane is kissing him again, very close to their school, in broad daylight. But Alec can’t find it in him to care or to be frightened, despite his brain’s alarm bells ringing.

  When Bane pulls away, Alec feels a hole in his chest widen slightly. One he’d noticed opened the first day of the holidays. One that hadn’t been there before that day. _What is this boy doing to me?_

  “What were you saying?” Bane asks, his face still very close to Alec’s, his lips glistening.

  “It’s nothing...” Alec answers breathlessly, any and all courage having left him when Bane had kissed him.

  “Okay, hurry up, we’re going to be late.” Bane says as he turns and walks away, “I’m going ahead. See you later, Alexander.” He purrs Alec’s name and Alec swoons at how he loves the way Bane says his name. He normally hates being called ‘Alexander’ because it’s usually only said when his parents are scolding him, which is all the time.

  “Oh, and my name’s Magnus,” Bane calls over his shoulder before he disappears out of sight.

  Alec’s heart races as the name Magnus swirls around his head. It suits Bane so well. It gives him this strong and defiant aura, whilst still presenting a sexy and playful side, with a loving and childish side hidden underneath that you have to be a VIP to see.

  Taking several deep breaths, Alec’s hand covers his face and he tries to slow his racing heart. He wonders if Bane – Magnus, will let him call him Magnus instead of Bane now. _He wouldn’t have told me if he did, right? And what the hell was with that second kiss? And why the hell did I like it so much?_

  With more questions than answers, Alec decides to just get through this school day. One thing at a time. He follows the path which Bane had walked before, emerging directly outside the school gates as swarms of students make their way to the big building where they’ll be captive for the next six and a half hours.

  “Oh, Alec!” Jace calls out when he sees Alec standing just outside the gates. Izzy holds Simon’s hand, whilst Jace has his arm around Clary’s waist, the couples not ready to split yet and waiting until the last possible moment before they have to separate.

  As Alec approaches, he pleads to every god he can think of, begging them to make him seem at least normal to his squad and not like Rudolph’s red nose.

  “Where the hell did you come from?” Jace shouts, surprised at Alec’s sudden appearance. They’d all be standing watching the gate for their fifth member to arrive after taking Max to school, but he hadn’t shown up until appearing right in from of them. 

  Alec doesn’t answer, as he notices Magnus through the second-floor window, sitting down and gazing out of the window. If Alec was a photographer, he’s pretty certain that the photo he’d take would win him numerous awards. _He walks fast_ , Alec realises, heading towards the building and ignoring his siblings and friends.

  “Actually, your face looks kinda red,” Clary notices, as they all head into school together.  _Useless gods can't make me look my normal pale self,_ Alec thinks angrily, as Clary continues. “It is quite hot today. Are you alright?”

  Alec simply nods his head, unable to find his voice, afraid it would betray him, as he prepares for the long, first day back to school. The weather is now the last thing on Alec's mind.  _This year is going to be interesting..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie so what did you think? I'm so glad to have Magnus back - and yes, he will be called Magnus from now on but Alec - and I thought it was long enough since their last moment to have another one. I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, but let me know what you think! Comments keep this writer going! Thank you and Happy New Year!  
> (Also, did anyone notice how when Alec shouts half of Bane's name it sounds like Bae? Hehehehehe x)


	13. The Past forms the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Magnus' life leading up to his meeting with Alec and how they're fairing to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heello Everybody! Firstly, allow me to apologise for this really overdue update. Life has just happened and I've been swamped with uni work and everything, and I was surrounded by loss in the early days so yeah, just everything happened and I needed some time. (Also, when I wanted to get back into writing this I had to re-read everything so I knew where I was and where I was heading and I didn't realise just how much I've written so that took me a while too!) So apologies for that. Secondly, I hope you have all had a good start to the new year, and that everything is now settled and life is good. Thirdly, I am hoping to update this fic more often but don't hold me to that if I don't. And now to this chapter, this is the fabled Magnus POV chapter. I have written it slightly differently from how I normally write Alec's chapters, and when you read it you'll hopefully see why. Anyway, enough from me now, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm planning to have more like it in the future. So, enjoy!

Magnus first realised he was sexually attracted to men and women in junior high.

  You could say that it was an emotional period for him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was supposed to only like girls, which is why he always went round with his friends to hang out and fawn over dirty magazines. It wasn’t so bad. Some of the girls were really beautiful; Magnus just wasn’t comfortable seeing them in such positions or poses. So he always ended up looking at the one who was mostly covered up. His friends just thought it was because he really liked her, and Magnus didn’t disagree. He borrowed the magazines like everyone else, but he’d be lying if he said he read one.

  Magnus also found it difficult to check the girls out at school, because his friends only ever saw the body. Sure, looking back to how he was, Magnus is a little disgusted with himself, seen as he himself has been the victim of having one night stands with girls simply for their looks; but at the time, he just wasn’t able to look at the girls.

  The first time Magnus felt attracted to a man was when he saw a guy’s picture in a clothing magazine. The man was tall, with a soft face, swimmer abs, long arms and legs that went on forever. He made Magnus drool, even in the terrible corduroy trousers he was wearing. Magnus found himself thinking that this model was far sexier than any of the girls at school, even just his hands were far better than them. He remembers blushing furiously and looking down to see that he was hard, something he hadn’t expected.

  That night he’d hidden the magazine under his pillow, open on the model’s page, and when he was certain he wouldn’t be disturbed, he’d masturbated as quietly as he could. Everything about it was exhilarating: the action itself was wonderful, but doing it over a hot man in a clothes magazine made Magnus shiver with euphoria. It was the best he’d ever felt; sure he felt guilty about it, but at the same time, it felt unbelievably good.

  However, the guilt began to grow. He became paranoid that someone would find out his secret and he’d be punished for doing something so wrong. But why, if it was so wrong, did it feel so good?

  Magnus began a downward cycle, but he didn’t get more than first step, when a solution to all of his problems appeared in the form of a classmate.

  A girl, Mary, in his class confessed to liking him and asked him out. The opportunity pretty much fell in his lap, and Magnus didn’t think twice. Having a girlfriend would prove to people that he was normal and not some weirdo, so they dated, and had sex, and mostly, all was fine.

  But it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Maybe he was being really emotional, but he didn’t want to admit that he swung both ways, and suddenly a whole new guilt began to grow within him. He tried to make himself feel something for the girl, so that it wouldn’t seem like he was just using her, but the truth was, he was just using.

  So at the graduation ceremony, Magnus broke up with her. He tried to make it seem as though they couldn’t work long distance, as thankfully they were going to different high schools, but she just wouldn’t listen to reason and in the end, Magnus ended up saying something he still regrets to this day. She’d asked him if all he wanted was her body, and he’d replied: “Not really. It’s not like I was interested in your body either.” He’d gotten a slap for that.

  His mates had joked and laughed about how they’d never seen a real slap mark before, and tried to console Magnus by saying there were plenty other girls out there. It wasn’t like the news had disheartened Magnus, after all he still liked girls too, and it was just that he felt like he was still lying to them in a way.

  When Magnus got into high school, people started randomly getting on his case. New classmates didn’t like his look or that he now attended their nice school. Since his high school is in a better prefecture than his junior high, old classmates jostled that it must be nice to have a rich father to send him to a posh school – if only they knew the truth. And random people on the street just picked fights for no reason. So when someone picked a fight with him, he took them up on it, which is why in his freshman year, all he did was get into fights.

  Ultimately, Magnus didn’t find life exciting or unexciting. Compared to junior high, his friends were less nosy and easier to hang with, but nothing really stood out to him as ‘fun’. And, of course, despite his friends’ optimistic words, there weren’t plenty of other girls for him to try and woo. Instead, he and his friends – those of which were single at any rate – would go into town with fake IDs and hang out in the clubs. Magnus didn’t drink, he just went for the atmosphere, and this is where his love for partying started.

  He loved the music and how it was so loud he couldn’t even hear his own heart beat. All of his troubles were drowned out and he was just allowed to be Magnus Bane. And whilst being under the guise of drunk, Magnus was able to dance with the hottest boys and girls in the clubs. Something he was glad he could remember, but his friends couldn’t.

  There was one place he and his friends really liked to go to. It was a little place just of Main Street. It was a favourite for his friends as the manager was an old acquaintance of one of his mates, and the usual bartender was a hot. Even Magnus could admit she was gorgeous, but he didn’t like her attitude. He just liked the place for its music and atmosphere.

  The bartender – Camille – was always trying to hang over Magnus whenever he and his friends went in. It wasn’t so bad, as she was a good enough dancer that she didn’t hold Magnus back and she was smoking hot so there really wasn’t any harm in some innocent dancing.

  Being with Camille was different than being with any other girl. It was as if she could see right through him. He didn’t have to tell her anything for her to understand, such as knowing his unconscious thinking that life is boring. Apparently, he had “that look”. She made every experience in the club exciting and it opened Magnus’ eyes as to what it would be like to live life entirely for pleasure. But Magnus never gave himself over to that life. He was stopped by a meeting of fate.

  At the start of his second year of high school, Magnus spotted a tall, dark and handsome stranger who captivated him.  He was taller than even Magnus, which he had to admit was quite a shock, but what shocked Magnus more was the fact that he was wearing his school’s uniform. Had he always attended this school? And if so, how had Magnus missed him for over a year?

  Magnus silently watched him by the lockers, saw how the boy’s unconscious movements were elegant and smooth, but if he was embarrassed became a bit of a clumsy idiot. But he was still endearingly cute. When Magnus had been able to spy him again, he saw how the boy simply sat quietly in his group and didn’t really interact. Magnus saw that this gorgeous man had “that look” as well.

  It took Magnus a while to find out the guys name. It would have been easy if he could just walk up to the guy and say, “Hey, I’m Magnus and you are?” but he just couldn’t. He was still closeted at school. Although, that wasn’t entirely accurate either; it wasn’t like Magnus hid who he was anymore, it was more that no one cared enough to ask. In his private life, Magnus had come to accept himself more and didn’t really let anything hold him back. It was easy with Camille there as his back-up, but he still hadn’t gone any further than an innocent kiss in a dark corner of the club with any of the men that had interested him. None of them had felt right, if that's not too cliché to admit. His first time with a girl wasn’t great, so Magnus wanted his first time with a guy to be special.

  Magnus had arrived early to school just so he could find out which locker the handsome guys was, and he hadn’t had to wait too long. Turns out the guy likes to come in as early as he can, probably to get in some extra studying. When the gorgeous man had walked in through the doors, Magnus had practically jumped out of skin. He wasn’t ready to face him yet, so he hid behind the nearest lockers. He heard a few people come in, and when he peaked round the corner, he saw the hot guy talking with an equally hot boy, this one blonde, well-built, and had multicoloured eyes. But whereas Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome gave off a refined, intelligent and quiet aura, the blonde seemed far more brash, bold and arrogant; qualities that, to Magnus, were an immediate turn off.

  He waited silently for them to leave, before heading over to where he’d seen the two standing. He read the name on the locker. “Lightwood” The name swirled round Magnus’ head like a tornado, and he felt hot under the collar.  

  As more students began to appear, Magnus made his way to class, with a slight skip in his step, that, if asked, he’d say he didn’t notice.

  Every chance Magnus could get, he’d stare at the Lightwood boy, like a puppy at a bone. He noticed the boy in quite a few of his classes, but he rarely spoke up and for group projects always worked with the blonde, so an opportunity never presented itself for Magnus to learn the guy’s name. Until exam week...

  Magnus had never been happier to take exams in his life, because it meant that as soon as the exams were over the class lists with grades would be put up and he’d be able to find out that guy’s name. That didn’t mean to say Magnus had in anyway tried to revise, but he did at least attempt a few of the questions he knew the answers to, which was actually more than he’d thought.

  When the results came out the following Monday (honestly, teachers must have no social lives whatsoever), and the class list was posted on the board, Magnus didn’t even bother to search for his own name. Really, what was the point? He knew he’d be down near the bottom, even though he’d actually answered some of the questions this time. Instead, his eyes scanned the list and found their prize, quite close to the top. ‘Alexander Lightwood’ had scored 9th place overall. Magnus was surprised by just how smart the guy must be to place in the top ten of the whole year, but then again the guy did kind of look the part. He’d always sit up straight, make lots of notes in class, never chatted idly even with the blonde, and use his free time to read. He was always careful with his books, never folding the pages or bending the spine. The way he cared for his books in that delicate manner drew Magnus’ attention to his hands, which Magnus thought were really nice.

  Magnus’ infatuation with Alexander grew. The name just fit him so well, but Magnus was sure he went by a nickname. Probably ‘Alex’ as it was the obvious choice, but Magnus hoped it would be something else – a specimen such as his Alexander at least deserves a unique nickname.

  He spent more and more time thinking about Alexander, that even when he and his friends did go out, he didn’t really dance. And when he did, his thoughts were consumed but the idea of dancing with Alexander. In the back of his head, Magnus was acutely aware of the fact that his constant thinking about a guy he’d never even exchanged ‘hello’ with, would probably look really creepy to anyone else.

  Apparently Camille was one such person. Magnus had decided to head to the club a little earlier and wait for his friends there, needing to get out of his house and preferably out of his own head. She didn’t see it that way. The whole night she pestered Magnus about whether or not he had a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend, and Magnus just kept brushing her off, until at last he shouted “None of your business!” right in her face.

  She snapped. She pushed Magnus hard so that he stumbled backwards and hit his head against the edge of the bar. No one took much notice, thinking the kid had just had too much to drink. Feigning the hero, Camille had helped Magnus into the back room, whilst he was slightly dazed and pushed him down on the sofa, before climbing on top of him. She sneered at him, baring her teeth like a rabid animal.

  “Oh, it is my business,” she said coldly, in a voice Magnus didn’t recognise. She continued to babble, but in his most likely concussed state, Magnus couldn’t understand a word the deranged bitch was saying. That was until she said “You’re mine” in his ear, as she began to unbuckle his belt.

 _Gross gross gross gross gross,_ circled through Magnus’ head as he pushed Camille off him forcefully, so she fell on the floor in a heap, and ran out of the building. His trousers were thankfully tight enough on his slim hips that they didn’t fall down as he ran. He ran all way home, not stopping until he was safe in his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes, which he was in the right mind to burn but instead just decided he’d wash them several times tomorrow to get _her_ out of the fabric. Once he was safely tucked in his bed, he lay there looking at the ceiling.

 _Guess I can’t go back there anymore,_ he thought, _it was a good place to kill the time._ He shook his head and rolled over, falling into a fitful sleep. He never went out to a club after that day, but that didn’t stop him from dancing like crazy round his house, with his speaker blaring at full volume.

***

A few weeks later, Magnus was just about to head home after another boring day at school, when a teacher called out to him. It was Mr. Starkweather, the P.E. teacher wearing his too tight t-shirt and too short shorts (which should by all accounts be illegal). He wore a smile, but his eyes were dark and scheming and whatever was about to follow Magnus knew he would have no choice but to agree.

  Turns out all Mr Starkweather wanted from Magnus was for him to sit on library duty. It didn’t sound at all fun, but considering it would give him the extra credits he needed to pass this school year, Magnus didn’t argue. After all, just sitting at a desk and reading was fine. He’d recently been thinking about getting into reading, hoping to read something that would snare the attention of a certain, attractive someone into having a conversation.

  Mr Starkweather had also said he’d be dragging someone else along to library duty, but hadn’t told Magnus who. Not that it really mattered to Magnus who it was; he could simply just ignore them.

  Magnus had sat and waited at the library desk for a good fifteen minutes and still no one had arrived, so he decided to grab a book from one of the shelves. Any book would do he didn’t really care, so he sat down and began reading it; when the door suddenly opened and in the doorway stood Alexander.

  Just as quickly as the door opened, it shut again. Outside, Magnus could hear their muffled voices but not exactly what they were saying. His hand came up and covered his face, which felt hot under his touch. _What is this?_ He remembers thinking, wondering what the hell was happening to him. He heard the door begin to open and quickly resumed his previous position, wishing to God he didn’t look red. His heart hammered in his chest as he glanced at Alexander, who silently sat in the chair next to Magnus and read his book. Magnus had wondered if he was bored, but by the way Alexander seemed to be intently reading he didn’t think so. The only thing Magnus was sure of was that being in such close proximity to this Adonis was very bad for his heart and that he had to get out of there quickly.

  When Magnus got home that day, he immediately ran up to his friend Catarina, who was training to be a nurse. Not batting an eye at her friend’s state, she’d calmly said, “Welcome back. Dinner?”

  “I think I might be sick,” Magnus had all but cried as he held onto her arm as if it was his lifeline. When Catarina didn’t say anything, Magnus continued, “Like my heart won’t stop beating. Maybe I’m dying...”

  “Oh really,” she’d replied nonchalantly, used to Magnus’ flare for the dramatic after their long years of friendship. “So, dinner?”

  “Yeah, I’ll eat. You think maybe this is... Y’know, _that_?” Magnus asked, hesitation on his voice, not really wanting to hear the answer but needing to anyway.

  “Oh, _that_ ,” Catarina had said, before calmly putting her hands on Magnus shoulder looking deep into his eyes and saying calmly, “Menopause.”

  Magnus hadn’t spoken to her for three whole hours after that, but then the pair were rolling on the floor laughing about it, ignoring their spaghetti Bolognese.

  On the third day of library duty, Magnus began to wonder why Alexander hadn’t said a word. To be fair, neither had Magnus, but still. It was then Magnus considered that he like the quiet type. He hadn’t loved Mary, who been quite chatty, and Camille had been one talkative psycho just to name a few. He glanced at Alexander, who was sitting up straight and reading his book. In that moment, Magnus realised that he looked really cool and that it really made him want Alexander. So Magnus set out to try and win him over...

***

“So can I come over sometime?” Magnus asks as he and Alexander make their way out of school. They are both eating some blue iced lollipops that their school had been selling near the front gate.

  “Um...” Alexander begins, but doesn’t go any further. The question seems to have caught him off guard, as he doesn’t even notice the lollipop dripping down and running over his fingers. A desire to lick that blue liquid off Alexander’s fingers swells deep with Magnus but he keeps it down.  

  Deciding to go with a different tactic, Magnus says “You said it last time, didn’t you?” He tries to sound coy, instead of desperate, which is he’s being totally honest it exactly what he is being.

  “Oh, that... Yeah sure,” Alexander manages to say.

  “Then tomorrow,” Magnus declares, trying to make it practically impossible to Alexander to back out.

  “That soon?” Alexander sounds completely shocked and unprepared and Magnus feels guilty for having dropped such a bomb on him.

  “Then the day after,” Magnus insists, wanting to make Alexander feel a bit better with more time to prepare but not wanting to give him too much time.

  “Well, tomorrow’s okay too, but... There’s not much to do at my place,” Alexander admits while lowering his head, almost as if he’s embarrassed.

  “It’s fine,” Magnus consoles, “I just want to check out your room.”

  “Okay, tomorrow’s fine then,” Alexander replies, apparently finding Magnus’ answer satisfactory.

  Magnus watches Alec finish his lollipop, thinking, _So for some reason, he doesn’t get put off if I’m pushy or if I kiss him of whatever._ He smiles inwardly when he sees Alexander’s small grin when he finishes his lollipop and sees the little drawing on the wooden stick. _What a cute weirdo. Doesn’t he think it’s gross or something?_

  As they walk for a few steps, Magnus notices that there is definitely a ‘don’t-get-any-closer’ gap between them, and that Alexander is sticking to it. It’s not as if he’s said a definite ‘no’ to Magnus, but it isn’t like he’s said ‘yes’ either. _Then I’ll keep going until he pushes me away himself._

  “So your name is Magnus Bane and you’re a delinquent who likes to party and to read books in a library?” Alexander suddenly asks out of the blue.

  Magnus turn and looks at him, stopping his stride. “Yeah...” He says cautiously, not sure what Alexander is getting at.

  “Huh,” is the only thing Alexander says as he continues to walk.

 _The hell?_ Magnus thinks as he follows behind Alexander. _What kind of reaction was that? Isn’t he gonna ask me something else? Or lie and say “they’re interesting hobbies”?   C’mon out with it. You’re the one who asked!_ Magnus follows behind Alec closely, unsure of what the hell to say, until he hears Alexander say “Magnus Bane”, almost as if he’s testing the name. Letting it roll around his tongue and get used to the way it sounds coming out of his mouth. Magnus has to admit: it does sound very nice coming from Alexander’s mouth.

  “Sounds like some protagonists name,” Alexander finally says, before saying “Magnus Bane” once more.

  Magnus looks at Alec for a moment, before he begins blushing like a schoolgirl in front of her first crush. Well, he supposedly is a school boy standing next to his crush so it’s close enough.

  In a few strides, Magnus catches up with Alexander and looks at him fondly. “You’re really interesting, you know that?”

  Alexander looks up at him with confused eyes, a slight pink hue painting his cheeks. “Really? I don’t think I said anything that unusual.”

  Magnus laughs as the pair continue to walk side by side. The air around them filled with idle chatter as they both feel a warmth spreading within their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? This is to mostly give background to Magnus and where his character is coming from in later parts and I hope you liked it. Next chapter: a sort of date for Magnus and Alec...


End file.
